El Último Paso
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: ¿Se atreverán Nanoha y Fate a dar ese último paso entre la amistad y el amor? Un relato breve de sentimientos, dudas y miedos ante los cambios que están por llegar. Ambientado en la época de instituto.
1. Domingo

Nuevo proyecto, en esta ocasión me meto en un género que nunca había probado, el romántico (al menos en relato largo), pero bueno hay que hacer de todo en esta vida, así que cualquier fallo atribuidlo a mi poca experiencia en estas lides ^^U. Es una historia de capítulos breves, sin drama exagerado y centrada sobre todo en los sentimientos. Son exactamente ocho capítulos que iré publicando en su día correspondiente. Sin más, espero que os guste ^^, como siempre las reviews son bienvenidas y se agradecen (también admito los tomatazos ^_).

**El Último Paso**

**Domingo**

Iba a ser una misión rutinaria, nada de lo que preocuparse, eso le había dicho hacia un rato esa misma noche, cuando la llamó para avisarla de que no iría a clase al día siguiente; por supuesto, ella le dijo que no había problema, que cogería buenos apuntes para dejárselos y que a su vuelta se los llevaría junto a uno de los dulces que preparaban en la cafetería familiar. Sin embargo, no le dijo lo mucho que sentía no verla el lunes por la mañana, encontrarse con ella de camino a la escuela y estar juntas hasta la vuelta a casa, tampoco le dijo que por muy rutinaria que fuera la misión, ella se preocuparía igual y por supuesto, no le dijo lo mucho que la echaba de menos, con aquel día serían ya tres completos sin verse; si no fuera porque sabía que no era así, empezaría a pensar que la estaba evitando por algún motivo… Tal vez, meditó, tenía que ver con cómo estaban siendo las cosas entre ellas dos últimamente, se sonrojó sólo con recordarlo.

La gente lo llamaba "tontear", ellas aún no le habían puesto nombre alguno, simplemente jugaban a ir un poco más allá de los límites de la amistad, aunque _jugar_ no era tampoco la mejor palabra para calificarlo. Todo había comenzado apenas dos semanas antes, como ahora, era un domingo por la noche, estaban en su casa terminando un trabajo para clase, sentadas tan cerca la una de la otra que durante toda la tarde sus brazos se habían rozado cada vez que se movían. Cuando acabaron, Fate se había dejado caer tumbándose de espaldas en el suelo, ella se había inclinado levemente sobre su rostro para decirle alguna cosa, ya no recordaba qué, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron con una intensidad que últimamente sentían cada vez que eso ocurría, su voz se apagó cuando la mano de Fate tomó un mechón de sus cabellos y lo enredó entre sus dedos, sonreía de una manera que hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus labios estaban a apenas unos milímetros de los Fate y ocurrió, compartieron su primer beso… La reacción de ambas había sido muy parecida, se ruborizaron, se apartaron como un resorte y se quedaron en silencio durante unos largos minutos, sin embargo, ninguna se pidió perdón, no hacía falta, como tampoco hizo falta explicación alguna. Cuando reunieron el valor para volver a mirarse, se sonrieron, se volvieron a acercar y compartieron un segundo beso, más profundo, más intenso que el anterior. Y desde aquel día los _juegos_ habían seguido, cualquier excusa era buena para rozarse, para acariciarse, para abrazarse, para robarse besos a escondidas de los demás…

No, se dijo, Fate no la estaba evitando, porque la buscaba tanto como ella a ella; el fin de semana sin verse se debía a que la rubia había ido con su madre a visitar a sus sobrinos recién nacidos y las misiones eran algo muy habitual desde que se había convertido en Enforcer. Suspiró, esperaba que aquella misión no se alargase mucho y que volviese pronto junto a ella…

—¡Nanoha! ¡La cena ya está lista! —la voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Voy!

Bajó al comedor, donde ayudó a su hermana y su madre a poner la mesa, su padre y su hermano estaban en el dojo, terminando de recoger después de la práctica diaria.

—Ne, Nanoha, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo después de cenar?

—Está bien, onee-chan. Ah, ¿pongo plato para onii-chan? —Desde que había terminado la universidad hacía dos años, Kyouya vivía en su propio piso, pero por las tardes iba a casa a ocuparse del dojo y algunos fines de semana se quedaba a cenar.

—Sí —contestó su madre.

—Ooh, una auténtica cena familiar —comentó su padre al entrar junto a su hermano.

—No seas tan exagerado —rió Momoko.

Se sentaron a la mesa y mientras comían las conversaciones se sucedían, Nanoha apenas si prestaba atención, sus pensamientos aún giraban en torno a una única persona, quería verla, tres días sin ella eran demasiados, no le bastaba con oír su voz al otro lado del teléfono o directamente en su mente, necesitaba tenerla frente a frente, que sus miradas se hablaran, besarla, juguetear con sus dedos… De repente sintió vértigo, ¿desde cuándo sólo pensaba en Fate de esa manera? ¿Por qué le desesperaba tanto su ausencia? ¿Cuándo sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían vuelto tan profundos? Sólo llevaban dos semanas tonteando, _jugando_ a ir un poco más allá… Acaso… ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga?

—Nanoha…

—¿Qué, oka-san?

—Vas a comer algo o sólo a mirar el plato —dijo sonriendo su madre.

—Ah…

Todos se rieron a su costa, bueno, era su culpa por no prestar atención a su alredor, pero cuando Fate acudía a su mente, todo lo demás dejaba de existir.

—¿Te ocurre algo, llevas toda la noche muy callada? —le preguntó más tarde Miyuki, mientras le lavaba la espalda.

—Sólo pensaba en Fate-chan y yo…

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Os habéis peleado? Aunque mira que eso se me hace extraño.

—No, nada de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—… Ne, onee-chan, cuando dos personas se besan en los labios de esa forma, ya… ya no sólo son amigas, ¿verdad?

Las manos que frotaban su espalda se pararon durante un minuto de silencio.

—¿Has besado a Fate? —la voz de su hermana sonaba sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Ya veo… ¿Y ella se ha molestado?

—No, ya te he dicho que no estamos enfadadas. Ella también me ha besado…, es algo mutuo.

—Pues ¿dónde está el problema? Parece que os entendéis muy bien. —¿Había cierto tono pícaro en la voz de su hermana?

—No lo sé… —suspiró—. Es que de repente me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que pienso en ella a cada momento, de lo que la extraño cuando no está y… y he sentido miedo…

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, de lo que siento… Sé que siempre he querido a Fate-chan, pero he empezado a darme cuenta de lo profundo que es ese sentimiento y me asusta no saber a dónde me puede llevar… ¿Y si para ella no es igual?

—Hm, entiendo. Pero, Nanoha, no creo que ese sea el problema, no dices que es mutuo…

—Besarnos y eso sí, pero y ¿si ella sólo está siguiéndome?, ¿si no es más que un juego, probando algo nuevo?, ¿y si no hay más?

—Demasiados "¿y si…?"; no conozco a Fate tanto como tú, pero estoy segura de que para ella no debe ser sólo un juego o un experimento. No es esa clase de persona. Aunque todo esto es algo que tenéis que hablar entre vosotras.

—Hm.

Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio, se metieron en la bañera, una frente a la otra, aunque Nanoha mantenía la mirada baja, dándole vueltas a las palabras de su hermana.

—Onee-chan —dijo—, de todas formas, ¿no es raro? Las dos somos chicas…

—Nanoha, habrá gente que te diga que sí lo es y hasta que está mal, pero no es verdad. Además, lo que importa son vuestros sentimientos, si os queréis de esa forma, lo que digan o piensen los demás no tiene importancia. Sabes qué, que no podemos elegir a la persona de la que nos enamoramos —sonrió Miyuki.

—Gracias, onee-chan. Hablaré con Fate-chan de todo esto.

—Eso es, mañana la verás en el instituto, ¿no?

—No, estará en una misión, pero cuando vuelva hablaremos. —Salió del agua—. Me voy ya.

—Muy bien, yo me quedaré un rato más. Ah, Nanoha. —Se detuvo antes de salir—. Aunque sigáis adelante, no pienses que dejaréis de ser las mejores amigas, Fate y tú siempre tendréis ese tipo de conexión, sólo que el lazo que os une será un poco distinto —le guiñó un ojo.

Sonrió y salió del baño, su hermana le había ayudado bastante a aclarar algunas dudas, a saber un poco mejor lo que debía hacer, a sentir que aquel vértigo que se abría en su corazón no tenía por que ser necesariamente algo malo y que el miedo que sentía era natural ante aquellos cambios.

De vuelta en su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama, los ojos perdidos en algún punto del techo, ojalá Fate no tuviera que ir a aquella misión, deseaba verla, hablarle de todas aquellas cosas que pasaban por su mente, de lo que sentía, de que necesitaba más, mucho más de cuanto hasta ahora se habían dado la una a la otra; _jugar_, pensó, ya no era suficiente. Se giró sobre un costado, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

—¿Por qué sólo puedo pensar en ti? —preguntó al vacío—. Y a ti, ¿te pasa igual? Todo es como cuando nos conocimos, vuelvo a necesitar resolver el misterio que esconden tus ojos, la verdad que aguarda tras tu mirada.


	2. Lunes

**Lunes**

La alarma de su móvil sonó insistentemente hasta que la apagó y de un manotazo envió el teléfono al suelo. Se giró en la cama y siguió durmiendo, apenas había pegado ojo durante la noche, una sola persona y demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas por la cabeza tenían la culpa de ello.

—It´s half past six, master —la voz de Raising Heart la sacó de su duermevela. Su dispositivo tenía esa costumbre de despertarla cuando ella decidía ignorar el despertador de su móvil.

—No tengo ganas de ir a clase hoy… —musitó con voz soñolienta.

—You must go, master.

—Aaah, ya lo sé, sólo digo que no tengo ganas de ir.

Nanoha se levantó, aún en estado zombie, arrastrando los pies y bostezando a cada rato, se preparó para ir al instituto. La razón por la que no quería ir a clase era totalmente absurda y lo sabía, así que simplemente ignoró en la medida de lo posible a esa parte irracional suya que últimamente tanto tenía que ver con Fate.

—Ohaio —saludó a su madre al entrar en la cocina.

—Ohaio.

—Mmm… ¿y oto-san y onee-chan? —preguntó sentándose a la mesa en la que ya le esperaba su desayuno.

—Ya se han ido, hoy te has levantado un poco más tarde, además, oto-san tenía que recibir un envío de uno de los proveedores en la cafetería.

—Mmm…

—Hablando de…, Nanoha ¿tienes planes para esta tarde después de clase?

—No, Fate-chan está fuera en una misión, así que nada en particular.

—¿Y con el es resto de tus amigas qué?

La tostada que se estaba llevando a la boca en ese momento se quedó a medio camino, por supuesto que su madre no iba a pensar nada raro, pero debía resultarle curioso que sólo se hubiese acordado de Fate, como si con las demás no hiciese planes normalmente.

—Ah… tampoco he quedado con ellas.

—Entonces, ¿no te importaría ir a echar una mano en la cafetería? Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas esta tarde.

—No hay problema, oka-san, iré directamente al salir de clase —terminó de desayunar y se levantó para marcharse.

—Gracias. Toma, aquí tienes tu obento. Que tengas un buen día.

—Ja ne, oka-san.

De camino a la escuela se encontró con Arisa y Suzuka y un poco más adelante con Hayate, aunque conversaba y reía con las tres, no podía dejar de notar esa sensación de añoranza que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Fate; qué tontería, no era la primera vez que la rubia faltaba en aquellos paseos matutinos camino al instituto, ¿por qué ahora se le hacía tan notoria su ausencia?, ¿por qué deseaba tanto que estuviese allí con ellas…?, no, se rectificó, lo que deseaba es que estuvieran sólo ellas dos, nadie más.

Ya en el instituto se despidieron de Hayate hasta la hora de la comida y se fueron para su clase. Cuando se sentó no pudo evitar mirar el pupitre vacío de Fate; desde que habían comenzado el instituto, a Fate siempre le había tocado sentarse en una de las mesas al lado de las ventanas, mientras que ella había ido cambiando de zona más veces, por eso se había acostumbrado a observarla con el azul del cielo recortando su perfil, con aquella expresión concentrada cuando los profesores explicaban algo o con una evidente cara de sueño cuando la noche anterior había estado de misión; sonrió recordando las veces que se había dormido sobre la mesa y lo mucho que se ruborizaba pidiendo disculpas al profesor de turno.

—Si Fate estuviese ahí, la desgastarías de tanto mirarla.

—Arisa-chan…

—Aaah —exhaló un suspiro—. Debe de estar de misión, sólo pones esa cara ausente cuando Fate está trabajando en algo.

—No te preocupes, Nanoha-chan, seguro que estará bien —dijo Suzuka.

—Lo sé, anoche hablé con ella, me dijo que era algo rutinario —sonrió para hacer ver a sus amigas que todo iba bien.

—Entonces deja de poner esa cara de preocupación.

—Lo intentaré, Arisa-chan.

Aunque sabía que su expresión no cambiaría mucho, porque aquella vez no era sólo la preocupación lo que le provocaba aquel estado de ánimo, sino la ausencia de Fate y la necesidad de hablar con ella de todo cuanto estaba pasando entre ellas, de aclarar los sentimientos que albergaban la una hacia a la otra; ella creía estar segura de los suyos, más y más se daba cuenta de ello aquel día en que su mente sólo pivotaba en torno a esa chica rubia de ojos carmesí. Pero necesitaba saber hasta qué punto los de Fate eran iguales a los suyos, si los besos que compartían le provocaban también aquel vuelco en el estómago, si el calor que ella sentía esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, también lo sentía Fate. Tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que decirle y ella estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo y es que una llamada de teléfono no sería suficiente y además, tampoco quería molestarla durante su misión, no, era mejor esperar a su vuelta, aunque resultase duro, aunque las dudas volviesen una y otra vez acrecentando su ansiedad, aguardaría su regreso y entonces hablarían.

—Podríamos comer fuera hoy, hace un buen día —sugirió Suzuka cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo.

—No es mala idea, ¿qué dices Nanoha?

—Por mi vale.

—Decidido, vamos a buscar a Hayate.

Se encontraron con la castaña a medio camino de su clase y salieron al exterior del edificio, un sol radiante de mediados de mayo calentaba el ambiente, se sentaron a la sombra de uno de los múltiples árboles del patio del instituto, aunque no eran las únicas comiendo fuera, habían escogido un sitio tranquilo y poco transitado.

—Me pregunto qué tal les estará yendo —dijo Hayate mientras comían.

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó Nanoha, aunque algo le decía que ya debía saber la respuesta.

—A Signum y Fate-chan, claro, las dos tenían una misión. ¿No te dijo nada Fate-chan?

—Sí, pero no comentó que Signum-san también iría.

—Se le pasaría decírtelo, supongo —sonrió la castaña.

Nanoha miró su comida ausente unos segundos, ¿por qué le preocupaba la presencia de Signum en aquella misión? ¿Desde cuándo la veía como una rival? Era absurdo, era verdad que Fate y la guardiana se llevaban muy bien y solían compartir muchas misiones, pero eso no quería decir nada, ¿verdad?

—Ahora que lo pienso, Fate y Signum-san suelen coincidir a menudo en esas misiones que hacéis —comentó Arisa, casi como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Nanoha.

—Bueno, no es algo que dependa de ellas —aclaró Hayate—, pero es verdad que pasan mucho tiempo juntas en misiones y muchas veces entrenan juntas.

—Ah, yo pensaba que Fate entrenaba con Nanoha.

—No, no —negó ella—, desde mi… _accidente_ no hemos vuelto a hacerlo, creo que a Fate-chan le preocupa hacerme daño.

—Típico de nuestra Fate preocuparse de esa manera —señaló Arisa.

—Así que Signum-san es como una especie de hermana mayor para Fate-chan.

—Nunca lo había visto de ese modo —contestó Hayate reflexiva—. Se lo preguntaré cuando las vea —dijo divertida.

Nanoha no supo muy bien por qué, pero las palabras de Suzuka habían aliviado bastante su corazón; una hermana mayor…, podría ser, Signum, como Shamal, siempre había tenido ese aura de adulto responsable, no sólo estaba viendo crecer a Hayate, sino a ellas dos también, era fácil pensar así en que para Fate fuese una figura fraternal, incluso contando ella con Chrono. Sí, eso era, se dijo y se sintió algo tonta al haber tenido aquel pinchazo de celos, además, puede que pasasen mucho tiempo juntas en misiones, pero a la que Fate había besado era a ella y no a la guardiana, aquel pensamiento hizo que por un rato sus otras preocupaciones desapareciesen.

El resto de las clases pasaron más lentas que rápidas y tras despedirse de sus amigas, Nanoha fue a la cafetería familiar a ayudar a su padre, tal como le había dicho a su madre que haría. Trabajar en la cafetería era algo que normalmente mantenía su mente ocupada, pues apenas tenían un minuto de descanso durante aquellas tardes cuando el local se llenaba de estudiantes de los institutos cercanos, pero ese día, el estar allí le recordaba que le había prometido a Fate que le llevaría uno de los dulces a su vuelta; se preguntaba cuál podría llevarle, conocía muy bien los gustos de su mejor amiga y sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus pasteles favoritos, pero le estaba costando decidirse por uno, ya que quería que de alguna forma fuese especial. Había pensado en hacerlo ella, sus padres le habían ensañado algunas recetas, pero descartó la idea, ni de lejos le saldría tan bueno como los que hacían ellos. Tal vez debería llevarle el de chocolate y crema que tanto le gustaba…

—Nanoha —su padre le puso una mano en el hombro devolviéndola a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó dando un respingo.

—Hay gente esperando para comprar en el mostrador.

—Ah, gomen, oto-san —se sonrojó.

—No pasa nada —sonrió su padre—, parece que estás un poco en las nubes.

Volvió a disculparse y fue a atender a los clientes; debía de dejar de hacer eso, de pensar tanto en Fate o realmente iba a acabar perdiendo de vista todo lo demás, por muchas vueltas que le diese, hasta que ella no regresara no iba a poder hacer nada y darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza sólo iba a conseguir que se volviese loca, eso sin contar la serie de pensamientos algo subidos de tono que le acudieron a la mente la noche anterior, una de las razones por las que le había costado dormirse. Debía tener paciencia y tratar de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el día tocaba a su fin, una vez tomado el baño y cenado, subió a su cuarto a estudiar un rato, los parciales aún estaban lejos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo atareada que estaría en unos meses con el trabajo de Instructora, era mejor ponerse a ello ya. Estaba deseando acabar el instituto aquel último curso para poder dedicarse por entero a su trabajo en la TSAB, aunque eso implicase el irse a vivir tan lejos de casa y su familia, el comenzar una auténtica vida de adulta independiente. Se estremeció al pensar que tal vez pudiese compartirla con Fate… No, nada de pensar en ella, concentración, concentración, se repitió mentalmente. De repente, su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla para ver quién la llamaba a aquellas horas, el lápiz que sostenía en la mano cayó sobre la mesa. Ni que la hubiera invocado.

—Moshi, moshi.

—Nanoha, buenas noches… Etto, creo que allí es de noche ahora, ¿no? —la voz de Fate fue como un viento cálido rozando su cara y que poco a poco la envolvía.

—Sí, son pasadas las diez.

—Ah, ¿no te habré despertado?

—No, estaba estudiando —sonrió, aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo, lástima no disponer de la posibilidad de una video llamada como las que podían hacerse en Mid-Childa.

—Uf, que alivió. Yo te llamaba…, bueno… —resultaba adorable cuando empezaba a trabarse de aquella manera—, quería oír tu voz y… sé que sólo han pasado tres días desde que nos vimos, pero te echo de menos —soltó aquello último del tirón, casi sin respirar.

—Yo también te echo de menos, Fate-chan. Hoy… hoy he pensado mucho en ti —no podía creer que se lo hubiese dicho.

—¿De verdad?

—Hm… Ne, Fate-chan, ¿sabes cuándo vas a volver?

—No estoy muy segura, pero probablemente el miércoles estemos de vuelta —durante medio minuto la línea quedó muda—. ¿Quieres que… que quedemos después de clase, sólo tú y yo?

En aquel momento Nanoha se sentía flotar, ella iba a proponerle lo mismo, pero que se hubiese adelantado le provocaba una más que grata sensación.

—Sí, claro que quiero —contestó—. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿El qué?

—Te lo diré cuando nos veamos, por teléfono no.

—Vale, ¿pero no es nada malo, no? —había vacilación en el tono de Fate, como si quisiera preguntarle algo más o una cosa distinta.

—No, nada malo, sólo es algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos el miércoles.

—Sí… Estoy deseando que llegue ya.

—Yo… yo también. Tengo que colgar ya, buenas noches.

—Ja ne, Fate-chan, cuídate.

—Tú también.

La comunicación se cortó y Nanoha dejó el móvil con expresión ausente sobre la mesa, aquella llamada le había hecho sentir algo distinto a las otras veces en que ambas habían hablado por teléfono cuando alguna de las dos estaba fuera, aquel "quería oír tu voz" había hecho que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda; tal vez Fate realmente sentía lo mismo que ella, tal vez había pasado todo el día pensando en ella, puede que Signum le hubiese llamado la atención igual que su padre por "andar en las nubes" durante el trabajo. Con aquellas ideas en su cabeza, se acostó sonriendo, sin sentir la angustia de la noche anterior, apenas un día más y podría verla, tocarla, besarla y hablar con ella.


	3. Martes

**Martes**

Había perdido la cuenta de los bostezos que llevaba dados, pero el haber dormido cuatro horas escasas la noche anterior tenía la culpa de ello; al mando, junto con Signum, de una unidad de reconocimiento en aquel mundo desértico, buscaban a un grupo de "arqueólogos" que ilegalmente estaban excavando unas ruinas en algún lugar del basto desierto. La TSAB temía que fuesen magos al margen de la ley en busca de Lost Logia, y puesto que aquel mundo poseía grupos de ruinas muy antiguos, les habían enviado allí a asegurarse de que las cosas no se fueran de control. Llevaban desde el día anterior recorriendo la superficie en busca de alguna pista que les condujera a su objetivo, pero por el momento sólo habían encontrado arena, más arena, grupos dispersos de ruinas y más arena.

—Hoy pareces algo más centrada que ayer —comentó Signum, que volaba a su lado. Todavía se sonrojaba al recordar la llamada de atención que tuvo que hacerle la guardiana, cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra una duna, se había despistado pensando en cosas, más bien en alguien, que no debía y su vuelo se había acercado peligrosamente al suelo, afortunadamente el aviso la hizo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el golpe.

—Esta madrugada pude hablar con Nanoha antes de salir.

—¿Y eso te ha ayudado a concentrarte? —la miró curiosa.

—De cierta forma sí.

No es que con aquella llamada hubiese podido aclarar las cosas con Nanoha, eso debería esperar hasta que pudieran verse, pero el oír su voz, el sentir de alguna forma que su llamada la había emocionado, le hacía sentirse bien, aunque las dudas seguían ahí dispuestas a volver al ataque cuando menos lo esperase.

—La verdad es que llevas unos días muy rara, Testarossa.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir, Signum?

—Bueno, no eres de las que suele distraerse en una misión y lo de ayer…, no es normal que te pase algo así. Hay algo que te preocupa —era una afirmación, no una pregunta—, y por lo que acabas de decir, supongo que tiene que ver con Nanoha, ¿me equivoco?

—No… —había hecho pleno, pero qué podía esperar de Signum, junto con su madre, Hayate y la propia Nanoha, era una de las personas que mejor la conocía.

—Y bien, ¿de qué se trata? No creo que hayáis discutido ni peleado.

—… —Sintió ruborizarse sus mejillas.

—Si no me lo quieres contar, no pasa nada.

Ya lo sabía, Signum no se molestaría por ello, a la guardiana no le gustaba presionar a la gente para que le contasen sus problemas, esperaba a que fuesen ellos los que se decidieran a hablar con ella, sólo entonces ofrecía su consejo, si es que no juzgaba que lo que te pasaba era una tontería a su modo de ver.

—Han… pasado algunas cosas entre las dos —dijo finalmente—. No malas, pero puede que cambien… —no sabía cómo seguir; a parte de la vergüenza que sentía, nunca había sido muy dada a abrirse ante los demás, de hecho, la única persona con quien había sido capaz de hacerlo era precisamente Nanoha.

—No te entiendo, como no te expliques mejor.

—Gomen, Signum, dejémoslo por el momento, ¿si?

—Como quieras.

Siguieron volando en silencio, era mejor así, pensó Fate, hablar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Nanoha y ella acabaría por llevarse su concentración y ahora mismo necesitaba seguir centrada, cuanto antes acabasen aquella misión antes podría volver a Uminari y verla. Por un momento se permitió recordar el tacto de sus caricias, el calor de sus abrazos y el sabor de sus labios y sus besos, aquello que habían compartido desde hacía dos semanas, cuando un inconsciente beso había comenzado a cambiar lentamente el lazo que les unía. Y con el recuerdo vino también la duda insidiosa, aquella que le hacía preguntarse si aquello no era más que un tonteo inocente, como la gente solía llamarlo, si realmente no llegarían más allá de esos besos robados en las esquinas y pasillos… No, se dijo, no podía dejar que ocurriera otra vez, las preguntas deberían esperar y las dudas agazaparse en aquel rincón de su corazón. Ahora lo importante era la misión.

Las distintas parejas en las que se habían dividido para cubrir más terreno se fueron reportando hacia la hora del almuerzo, o lo que sería la hora del almuerzo en un mundo civilizado, por el momento seguía sin haber ni rastro del grupo de supuestos arqueólogos. Fate les ordenó a todos hacer un alto para reponer fuerzas y seguir media hora después con la búsqueda. Mientras ella misma comía con Signum, se comunicó con la astronave que orbitaba sobre el planeta y que era sus ojos desde el cielo, pero no logró mucho más de lo que ellos habían conseguido sobrevolando el desierto.

—Las cámaras no captan nada inusual —le dijo a Signum.

—Tal vez estén bajo tierra, este sitio parece el típico lugar cuajado de túneles bajo el suelo.

—Yo también me lo estaba empezando a plantear. De todas formas, siendo así, deberemos buscar alguna entrada… Eso sólo va a complicar aún más la cosas, si de verdad hay una red de galerías bajo tierra, buscarles allí va a ser muy complicado.

—Sí, parece que esta misión se va alargar más de lo que creíamos en un primer momento.

—Temía que dijeras eso —suspiró Fate, al parecer todo indicaba que iba a tener que posponer su cita del miércoles con Nanoha… Un momento, ¿cita? ¿Desde cuándo eso se había convertido en una cita? Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago ante la sola idea de que aquello pudiera ser ciertamente una cita.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

—¿Eh? —mierda, lo había vuelto hacer, quedarse en las nubes—. Na… nada, pensaba en otra cosa. Ejem… —carraspeó—. Voy a pedir a la nave que hagan un escáner, a ver si pueden detectar algo en el subsuelo.

—Muy bien. Esperemos que nos den alguna buena noticia.

El barrido tardó bastante más de lo que esperaban, pero finalmente les comunicaron que sí, que bajo aquel desierto de arenas doradas se sucedían toda una serie de túneles y galerías, como un antiguo dédalo, la buena noticia era que, al menos, todos parecían conducir al mismo sitio, un amplio espacio situado bastante al norte del lugar en el que se encontraban ahora. Era altamente probable, según palabras del capitán de la nave, que sus objetivos se encontrasen allí o camino de aquel lugar, pues sus sensores habían captado extrañas lecturas de energía provenientes de allí.

—Bueno, ahora sólo nos falta encontrar una forma de entrar —dijo Fate.

—Siempre podemos abrirnos camino a la fuerza —comentó Signum balanceando a Levantine.

—No creo que sea buena idea —les llegó la voz del oficial de comunicaciones—, al parecer la estructura que sustenta los túneles es muy antigua, cualquier tipo de perturbación podría hacer que se viniera abajo. Deberéis buscar una entrada.

—Entendido.

Fate transmitió las órdenes al resto de su unidad y Signum y ella se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Aún no habían encontrado nada, cuando el ocaso descendió sobre el paisaje por el que volaban inundándolo de luz rojiza y tiñendo las dunas de bronce; Fate ya se había hecho a la idea de que era imposible que llegara mañana a tiempo de encontrarse con Nanoha, y eso, más que el no dar con aquellos criminales, la frustraba. Cuando aquella madrugada había hablado con ella y hecho aquel plan, se había sentido llena de confianza, al menos hasta que Nanoha le dijo que tenía algo que hablar con ella, pero ni eso, en el fondo, había conseguido bajarle el ánimo, hasta aquel momento en que era consciente de que todavía debería esperar más para volver a verla.

—Testarossa, deberíamos parar y prepararnos para pasar la noche.

—Sí —contestó medio ausente, al tiempo que descendían. Por muchas ganas que tuviese de acabar la misión, necesitaban descansar, llevaban horas y horas volando sin apenas parar a darse un respiro, aunque fuesen unas horas, debían dormir.

Volvió a comunicarse con sus hombres, para que ellos también hiciesen un alto, retomarían su búsqueda dentro de unas cinco horas.

El tiempo del que disponía para dormir era escaso, pero era incapaz de pegar ojo, todo cuanto había decidido ignorar durante el día, se paseaba ahora por su mente, las dudas, los miedos, la nostalgia, la necesidad de oír su voz de nuevo…

—No es suficiente —susurró en la quietud fría de la noche.

—¿Qué no es suficiente, Testarossa? ¿A caso te hace falta una manta?

Pegó un respingo al oír la voz de Signum, creía que la guardiana dormía ya profundamente, pero no debía ser así, le preguntó por qué seguía despierta.

—Alguien tiene que hacer guardia.

—Pero si no duermes…

—No te preocupes, iba a despertarte dentro de un par de horas para cambiar puestos. Todavía no me has dicho ¿qué no es suficiente?

Por un minuto entero vaciló, pero necesitaba desahogarse, poner en palabras aquello que cruzaba por sus pensamientos, por eso habló, por eso se sinceró con la única persona, a parte de su madre, con la que tal vez pudiera hacerlo.

—Tontear con Nanoha es lo que ya no es suficiente —soltó de golpe, sin respirar, sin pararse a pensarlo si quiera.

—Testarossa, cuando dices "tontear" te refieres…

—A eso mismo, Signum —agradeció la oscuridad de la noche que escondía el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Ya veo. No imaginaba que hubieseis llegado tan lejos ya.

—No tanto, sólo han sido unos besos, unas caricias…

—Y tú quieres más.

—Sí —respondió, aunque no había sido una pregunta—, pero no sé si ella también quiere. No sé hasta dónde sentimos lo mismo una hacia la otra y eso me aterra.

—Tenéis que hablarlo —Signum directa a la solución, sin dar rodeos.

—Lo sé, es lo que haré en cuanto volvamos a Uminari. Pero eso no evita que siga sintiendo miedo.

—Así que eso es lo que te tiene tan descentrada —comentó Signum—. ¿Por qué no lo habéis hablado ya?

—Supongo que no ha surgido el tema.

—Más bien que ambas lo habéis evadido, os habéis sentido bien con ese tonteo y no os ha hecho falta discutir nada, aclarar nada, pero habéis llegado a un punto en el que tú, al menos, te has dado cuenta de que no podéis seguir en ese plan, o termináis de dar el paso definitivo u os volvéis atrás y seguís siendo sólo amigas.

Para ser alguien que había pasado tantos años durmiendo en un libro, la guardiana demostraba tener una perspicacia notable, pensó Fate.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Seguramente hemos evitado el tema todo lo que hemos podido, tal vez de forma inconsciente…

Pero era verdad, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que Nanoha estaba presente en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, necesitaba más que nunca aclarar la situación con ella, decirle lo que sentía de verdad, hablarle de sus dudas y sus miedos, asegurarle que no le importaría dejar de ser su amiga si con eso se convertía en alguien mucho más importante para ella.

—Al menos ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —suspiró Signum a su lado—. Ahora, deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza y trata de dormir, en serio que dentro de un par de horas te llamaré para que hagas guardia.

—A la orden —sonrió en la oscuridad—. Signum…

—¿Si?

—Gracias por escucharme.

La guardiana no respondió, pero Fate sabía que en la oscuridad insondable de aquella noche sin lunas estaba sonriendo.

Más tarde, cuando ambas se preparaban para ponerse en marcha de nuevo, Fate volvió a llamar a Nanoha, tenía que decirle que deberían posponer su cita y, aunque era una mala noticia, oír su voz confortaría su corazón.

—Moshi, moshi —por el tono parecía algo adormilada.

—Nanoha, ¿esta vez si te he despertado, verdad? —por un momento lamentó el haberla llamado.

—Um…, no pasa nada, Fate-chan, me gusta hablar contigo, sea la hora que sea —aquellas palabras hicieron que su pulso se acelerará.

—A mí también, pero te pido disculpas por llamar tan tarde.

—¿Y ese tono tan formal? ¿No habrá pasado nada? —había preocupación en su voz.

—No. Bueno, por eso te llamaba, realmente no ha pasado nada de nada, todavía seguimos en medio de la misión y mañana aún no podré regresar, así que…

—No podremos vernos —terminó Nanoha por ella.

—Eso es —le había dolido la tristeza que había notado en la voz de Nanoha—. Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya, Fate-chan. No te preocupes, nos veremos en cuanto estés de vuelta.

—No sé cuándo será eso…

—No importa, esperaré lo que haga falta.

Se quedó sin palabras, literalmente no sabía qué decir, porque aquello último le había sonado casi, sólo casi, como una especie de declaración; se preguntó si el que Nanoha estuviese medio dormida había influido en que le dijese eso.

—Fate-chan, ¿sigues ahí?

—Er, si, perdona. Me… me alegra mucho lo que has dicho, me ha hecho feliz, de verdad.

Ahora fue el turno para Nanoha de quedarse muda, Fate se permitió una ligera sonrisa, cada vez estaba más segura de que sus dudas finalmente no tenían razón de ser.

—Testarossa, tenemos que irnos ya —le llegó la voz de Signum.

—Ah, tengo que dejarte, volvemos a ponernos en marcha. En cuanto sepa el día de mi regreso te lo diré.

—Está bien. Fate-chan, ten cuidado.

—Sí. Buenas noches, Nanoha.

—Ja ne.

Cortó la comunicación y cerró la pantalla, ojalá hubiese podido verla a través de una video llamada, pero en la casa de Nanoha no disponían de esa tecnología, como en la suya. Exhaló un largo suspiro y se reunió con Signum.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó la guardiana.

—Sí.

Alzaron el vuelo y prosiguieron con su búsqueda; tras haber hablado con Nanoha, Fate se sentía de nuevo más tranquila, como si aquellas llamadas de alguna forma les estuviesen ayudando a aclarar algo su situación, aunque bien sabía que no sería así hasta que las dos hablasen cara a cara, pero las palabras que habían intercambiado no hacían más que provocar que su corazón latiera más rápido y que en la oscuridad de la noche, rota sólo por las innumerables estrellas que cuajaban el cielo, viese su cara sonriente y aquellos ojos azules en los que tanto le gustaba perderse.


	4. Miércoles

**Miércoles**

Toda la ilusión con la que había esperado aquel día se había desvanecido la noche anterior, cuando Fate le dijo que su misión aún no terminaba; por eso la rutina de aquel miércoles se le hizo más cuesta arriba que de costumbre. Su madre ya le debió notar algo durante el desayuno, porque sin preguntarle, le puso delante un baso de la leche con caramelo que tanto le gustaba.

Enfiló el camino al instituto repitiéndose que era como cualquier otro día, pero en el momento en que se encontró con el resto de sus amigas y la ausencia de Fate se hizo patente, toda su autodeterminación se vino abajo; imposible no recordar el que ya no la vería aquella tarde, que la chica de sus sueños se encontraba a cientos, quizás miles de kilómetros de distancia, en otro planeta luchando contra quién sabía qué tipo de criminales… Un momento, se dijo, ¿desde cuándo consideraba a Fate la chica de sus sueños? ¿De dónde había venido semejante pensamiento? Volvió a sentir aquel vértigo en el corazón al ser consciente de lo rápido que estaba cambiando todo entre ellas; dos semanas antes Fate era su mejor amiga, alguien a quien quería mucho y con quien le gustaba pasar su tiempo y se preocupaba cuando estaba de misión, y ahora… ahora pensaba en ella como la chica con la que quería quedarse a solas para hacer esa clase de cosas que las amigas no hacían… Dios, pensó asustada, ¿y si sólo se trataba de mera atracción física?

—Nanoha, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Hayate divertida.

—¿Eh? —ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había parado en seco a unos metros de la puerta del instituto.

—Aún estás dormida, ¿o qué? —Arisa la tomó del brazo—. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Se dejó arrastrar por su amiga con aquella inquietante pregunta todavía haciendo eco en su mente. Trató de concentrarse en la clases para no volver sobre aquello por el momento, porque no sabía si tenía respuesta para esa pregunta… ¿De verdad sólo pensaba en Fate de esa manera? No podía ser, ¿no? La quería, hasta hacia poco sólo como su amiga, pero ahora…

—Takamachi.

—…

—¡Takamachi!

—Oi, Nanoha, la profesora te está llamando. —Si no hubiese sido por el golpe en las costillas que acompañaba esas palabras de Arisa, tampoco se habría dado cuenta de ellas.

—¿Sí? —dijo levantándose como un resorte.

—¿Puedes continuar con la traducción?

Nanoha miró su libro de inglés, ¿por dónde iban leyendo? No tenía ni idea, al final había sido incapaz de concentrarse y seguir la clase como era debido; sintió que sus mejillas se arrebolaban de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, me he perdido.

—Bien, puedes sentarte y la próxima vez presta más atención.

—Sí.

Se sentó mientras la profesora preguntaba a otro de sus compañeros; debía centrarse o le pasaría como el lunes, que apenas prestaba atención a las cosas que le rodeaban, pero el recuerdo de aquellos bellos y dulces ojos carmesí tenían la culpa de que su mente divagara de esa manera.

Durante la comida, de nuevo con Hayate, volvieron a salir al exterior y fueron al mismo sitio que el día anterior.

—Pues si que llevas un día fino —comentó Hayate después de que Arisa le pusiese al corriente de lo ocurrido en clase— y eso que ayer parecías muy animada. Mmm… —los ojos claros de Hayate brillaron llenos de perspicacia—, ¿tiene que ver con Fate-chan?

Iba a contestar pero vaciló, ¿qué les diría?, que sí, que tenía que ver con ella, pero entonces le seguirían preguntando por qué y Nanoha no sabía si iba a poder seguir explicándose, le daba vergüenza, quizás a una sola de ellas sí, pero con las tres a la vez, no se sentía con fuerzas para encarar sus preguntas o, algo que temía muy en el fondo de su corazón, sus miradas extrañadas o de reproche, porque una no le cuenta todos los días a sus amigas que cree que se ha enamorado de su mejor amiga y que por su imaginación empiezan a desfilar escenas no aptas para menores.

—Tu silencio habla por si solo —dijo Arisa.

—Así que si que tiene que ver con Fate-chan —señaló Hayate.

—¿Sigues preocupada por ella? —le preguntó Suzuka.

—S… sí —eso era, podía disfrazar de preocupación sus pensamientos e inquietudes, a fin de cuentas sí que estaba preocupada por Fate—. Al parecer la misión se está alargando y no sabe cuándo regresará.

—Ah, eso es lo que te tiene así, que no sabes cuándo vas a volver a verla.

—¿Qué… qué dices Hayate-chan? —dijo riendo, pues sí que se acerba la castaña a lo que realmente le pasaba.

—Venga, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? —terció Arisa—. Te conocemos muy bien, además, no pensarás que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo melosillas que habéis estado estas dos últimas semanas.

Nanoha conoció en aquel momento esa sensación por la que toda persona pasa alguna vez y que se define muy bien con un "trágame tierra".

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Arisa-chan.

—Tsk, tsk, Nanoha, no te va a servir de nada negarlo. Además, Suzuka os pilló…

—¡Arisa-chan! —el rostro de su otra amiga había adquirido un intenso color rojo.

—No eres tú la que tiene que sentir vergüenza, Suzuka —le palmeó el hombro la rubia.

—Ya, pero es embarazoso.

—Eh, ¿Nanoha, sigues ahí? —la mano de Hayate pasó ante sus ojos.

¿Pilladas?, ¿de verdad Suzuka las había visto haciendo algo? Aunque el "algo" debía ser un beso, porque tampoco habían ido más lejos, pero aún así…

—Nanoha, despierta —Hayate chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.

—Su… Suzuka-chan, ¿qué viste? —podía sentir sus mejillas arder al preguntar aquello.

—Etto… yo, fue por accidente, me había olvidado un libro en clase y volvía a por él, no sabía que aún estabais ahí… Abrí la puerta y… y os vi besándoos a Fate-chan y a ti. Aaah… no era mi intención contárselo a las demás, pero…

—Es que la cara que traías era para preguntarte —se excusó Hayate.

—Bueno, no culpes a Suzuka, Hayate y yo le insistimos mucho.

—Ya… ya veo. Entonces, todo este tiempo ¿lo habéis sabido?

—Sí —asintieron las tres.

—¿Y por qué no habéis dicho nada?

—Esperábamos a que fuerais vosotras las que lo hicierais, si queríais mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, no teníamos problema —explicó Hayate.

—Pero deberíais saber que podéis confiar en nosotras —dijo Arisa algo molesta.

—No es que sea algo fácil de contar.

—Ya lo imaginamos —la apoyó Suzuka y miró a las otras dos—. De todas formas, ahora que estáis juntas de esa manera, podéis contar con todo nuestro apoyo.

—Ah, veréis, la verdad es que Fate-chan y yo no estamos aún, lo que se dice, saliendo ni nada, sólo… sólo hemos estado tonteando…

—¿Y? ¿A qué esperáis?

De verdad que a veces odiaba aquella forma tan directa de ser de Arisa.

—Em…, no lo sé —sonrió con tristeza.

—Parece que tenéis mucho de que hablar las dos —comentó Hayate—. Al menos tú tienes claros tus sentimientos, ¿no?

—Creía que sí.

—¿Creías? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te han entrado dudas respecto a lo que Fate-chan puede sentir hacia a ti? Porque si es así, estoy segura de que ella…

—No es eso —interrumpió a la castaña—, es verdad que no sé hasta dónde nuestros sentimientos son iguales, pero no tiene que ver con eso. Es… es… —aaah, se moría de la vergüenza, pero necesitaba desahogarse—. Es que últimamente sólo pienso en hacer _ese tipo de cosas_ con Fate-chan.

El silencio que se hizo fue tan espeso que Nanoha estaba segura de que podría haberlo cortado con un cuchillo; tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y no se atrevía a mirar a sus amigas a la cara, ¿qué tipo de pervertida iban a pensar que era?

—Jajaja —las sonoras carcajadas de Hayate y Arisa le hicieron levantar la mirada para encontrárselas partiéndose de la risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó algo molesta por si se estaban tomando aquello a broma.

—Tú, Nanoha-chan —dijo Hayate secándose las lágrimas—. De verdad, ¿eso te preocupa tanto? Es muy normal, que quieras hacer _eso_ con la persona que te gusta.

—Claro —abundó Arisa.

—Pero —insistió— ¿y si sólo me atrae físicamente? Quiero decir, que si no hay más que eso…

—No puedo creer que pienses eso en serio —el tono de Hayate sonaba un punto exasperado—. Hace siete años que os conozco, sé lo mucho que os queréis y dudo mucho que simplemente veas a Fate-chan de esa manera.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hayate —abundó Arisa.

—Y yo. Nanoha, como ya te han dicho, que hayas empezado a pensar en esas cosas es normal… ¿Cómo decían? —Suzuka puso una expresión reflexiva—. Ah, sí, es que a nuestra edad andamos con las hormonas revolucionadas.

—Unas más que otras, obviamente —sonrió divertida Arisa mirando en su dirección.

—Anda —le palmeó el hombro Hayate—, no te angusties más con eso, lo primero es que tú y Fate-chan habléis tranquilamente…

—Pero sólo hablar, ¿eh? —bromeó Arisa.

—Y lo demás, bueno…, todo acabará por llegar.

La campana sonó en aquel momento y entre alguna que otra broma a su costa, volvieron a las clases de la tarde. Nanoha se encontraba más tranquila ahora, hablar de todo aquello con sus amigas le había ayudado bastante, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan mal consigo misma por pensar en aquellas cosas. Por supuesto, Fate seguía muy presente en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando miraba a su pupitre y por unos segundos podía verla allí sentada, sonriéndole. Deseaba tanto que volviera ya, como había dicho Hayate, primero hablarían con calma y luego… Luego todo dependería de lo que ambas se dijeran, pero se permitió soñar, aunque sólo fuese un momento, con que las cosas entre ellas iban a cambiar de aquella manera, que finalmente ambas se atreverían a dar el último paso que les llevase más allá de la amistad.

—Vaya, parece que tienes mejor cara que esta mañana —le dijo su madre durante la cena.

—Hm.

—Bueno, fuera lo que fuese que preocupaba a nuestra hija, parece que ya lo ha solucionado —comentó su padre sonriente.

—Más o menos —se permitió decir Nanoha.

—Pero Fate aún no ha vuelto, ¿no?

Los palillos que sostenía se quedaron congelados en el aire a medio camino de su plato, iba a matar a Miyuki, ahí mismo invocaría a Raising Heart y la freiría con un Starlight Breaker. Su hermana la miró alarmada, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido.

—¿Fate-chan? ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras? —le preguntó su madre.

—Etto… no, nada… Es que sigue de misión y…

—Ah, eso lo explica todo —le interrumpió su padre—. Ya sabes cómo se preocupa Nanoha siempre que Fate-chan anda de misión.

—Cierto —sonrió su madre, Nanoha exhaló un quedo suspiro, no se creía capaz de hacer más confesiones aquel día—. Y hablando de trabajo, ¿tú no tenías que ir mañana a la Oficina Principal?

—Sí —con todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza últimamente, casi se le había olvidado que tenía que ir a arreglar unos papeles con vistas a los cursos que impartiría después del verano en Mid-Childa—, pero sólo es papeleo. Aprovecharé para visitar a Yûno-kun, hace unas semanas que no nos vemos.

—Salúdale de nuestra parte.

Tras aquello, la conversación siguió por otros derroteros y Nanoha por fin se pudo relajar.

Ya en su cuarto, después de haber pasado un par de horas estudiando y, tenía que admitirlo, esperando una llamada de Fate, decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, le aguardaba un día largo por delante, la burocracia de la TSAB no se diferenciaba a la de la Tierra, podría ser desesperantemente lenta. Echada en la cama boca arriba pensó en que seguramente Fate estaba demasiado ocupada para poder llamarla aquella noche, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho. Suspiró, aquel era el quinto día sin verla; el día que regresase, pensó, iría a su casa, sin importarle la hora que fuera, aunque tuviese que colarse por su ventana (no estaba muy segura de que usar la magia para eso estuviese bien, pero le daba igual), iría a allí y… y… no tuvo ninguna duda, lo primero que haría sería besarla… durante un largo rato y luego ya por fin hablarían. Volvió a suspirar, realista, si tan solo tuviese el valor para hacer eso. Sonrió, sabía que esperaría a que Fate la llamase y entonces quedarían en verse en algún sitio, como habían tratado de hacer aquel día. Era cuestión de un día o dos, eso se dijo antes de quedarse dormida.


	5. Jueves

**Jueves**

Moverse por aquel laberinto de túneles y galerías estaba llevándoles al agotamiento; el día anterior habían encontrado por fin una entrada a aquellos subterráneos plagados de polvo, telarañas y criaturas que se escurrían en la oscuridad que su luz no lograba disipar. Fate odiaba aquel lugar, no porque tuviese miedo de los sitios oscuros y estrechos bajo tierra, sino más bien por su enorme tamaño, por el tiempo que les estaba llevando recorrerlo, lo que había comenzado como una misión rutinaria se estaba complicando más de la cuenta. Al menos tenían la seguridad de que al final de aquellos retorcidos y zigzagueantes caminos encontrarían a su objetivo, desde los ojos vigilantes de la nave no habían visto a nadie abandonar aquel mundo. Cuando dieran con ellos, pensó Fate, iban a desear no haber nacido.

—Esa cara da miedo, Testarossa —comentó Signum a su lado.

—Es lo que pretendo.

—¿Ensayas para cuando demos con esos criminales? —le preguntó divertida la guardiana.

—Por su culpa aún estamos aquí, debajo de montones y montones de arena, cuatro días tras su pista sin apenas descansar y además…

Además, se dijo para sí, no había podido ver a Nanoha el día anterior como habían acordado, ni siquiera la pudo llamar como las otras dos veces, en aquellos túneles las conexiones eran sumamente inestables y su sistema de comunicación a distancia había decidido morir. La echaba mucho de menos, era algo que había acabado reconociendo ante Signum el día anterior cuando estuvo a punto de tirar contra el suelo su transmisor, frustrada por no poder hacerlo funcionar; nunca hasta ahora se había sentido así, era cierto que cuando se encontraban lejos la una de la otra sentía cierta añoranza, pero de un tiempo a esta parte aquel sentimiento se había intensificado mucho; se preguntó si a Nanoha le estaría pasando igual, si se levantaría por la mañana pensando en ella, si al ir a clase y ver su asiento vacío sentiría añoranza de ella, si notaba su ausencia en el grupo de amigas, si al irse a dormir deseaba poder encontrarla en sus sueños.

Y con aquellos pensamientos Fate descubrió algo sobre sí misma; siempre le había costado mucho expresar sus sentimientos, el dar muestras de afecto hacia otras personas y por eso mismo se preguntaba muchas veces si sería capaz de amar a una persona, de entregarse enteramente a alguien de aquella forma, porque sabía que querer a alguien podría conllevar también mucho dolor, era algo que amargamente había aprendido a muy temprana edad. Por eso, aún cuando había comenzado a abrirse con otras personas, siempre guardaba una parte de sí; pero desde que era consciente del tipo de sentimientos que tenía por Nanoha, de lo difícil que le estaba resultando estar lejos de ella aquellos días, se había dado cuenta de que su forma de amar a alguien era sin reservas, sabía que podría darle todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, si ella también estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Y con eso Fate sabía que su amor sería incondicional. Aunque eso, de alguna manera, también la llenaba de miedo e inseguridad, pues temía ese dolor que está fuera de nuestro control, ese que otra persona puede infligirnos y que se clava tan hondo en el corazón. Y aunque sabía que se moriría por dentro si Nanoha le decía que no quería ir más allá de dónde habían llegado, que prefería seguir siendo su mejor amiga, también sabía que no insistiría más, que no lucharía, porque no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo, podía sonar cobarde y derrotista, pero no estaba dispuesta a poner a la persona que quería en una situación dolorosa para ambas. La dejaría marchar consciente de que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales entre las dos.

Pero eso, pensó tratando de darse ánimos, era mucho adelantar, antes tenían que verse y hablar y, además, estaba aquella pequeña pero clara voz que le decía desde lo más hondo de su corazón que las cosas con Nanoha irían bien, que finalmente descubrirían que compartían los mismos sentimientos y que aquello de tontear se les quedaba corto a ambas. Suspiró, estaba deseando volver a verla y cuando aquello ocurriera no sabía muy bien qué pasaría antes, si serían capaces de sentarse a tratar todo lo que tenían que hablar o primero se entretendrían en besarse, en abrazarse, en redescubrir la sensaciones que aquellas acciones provocaban en ellas.

—Callejón sin salida —avisó uno de los magos que iba en vanguardia.

—Genial —masculló Fate; otra de las cosas malas de aquel lugar era que muchos de los túneles se habían venido a bajo y en varias ocasiones acababan topando con muros infranqueables de roca y arena y puesto que tratar de abrirse paso a la fuerza no era muy recomendable, no si no querían acabar bajo toneladas de arena, no tenían más remedio que dar la vuelta y buscar otro camino. Al menos tenían el consuelo de que todos y cada uno de aquellos túneles llevaban al mismo sitio, aunque obviamente algunos hacían el trayecto más largo que otros.

—Quizás deberíamos parar y comer algo, llevamos muchas horas volando por este sitio sin parar —sugirió Signum. Fate estuvo de acuerdo, todos parecían agotados, incluso ella misma, así que ordenó un alto.

Se sentaron en el áspero suelo, los dispositivos ahuyentado la oscuridad y creando sombras y reflejos danzantes en las paredes recubiertas de alguna clase de cristal; alguna vez aquel debió ser un bello lugar, meditó Fate, con lámparas llevando la luz del día a esos recintos de noche demorada, las paredes reflejarían la luz con mil matices distintos y las ruinas de edificios que habían vislumbrado en las galerías más grandes estarían llenas de vida. Pero la gente que había vivido allí debió desaparecer hacía cientos de años y el tiempo y el abandono se adueñaron de aquellas estancias cubriéndolas de polvo y olvido.

—Ahora pareces triste —sonrió Signum a su lado.

—Pensaba en cómo debió de ser este sitio en el pasado.

—Ah, las ruinas siempre evocan esa clase de pensamientos —asintió la guardiana—. Es una lástima que lugares así acaben cayendo de esta manera, pero supongo que es el destino inevitable de cualquier civilización, nacer, crecer, hacerse fuerte y poderosa y al final, desaparecer.

—Es un razonamiento muy pesimista.

—Pero así suele ser, es lo que he visto a lo largo de toda mi vida, ningún mundo se salva de ello, hasta en la Tierra se pueden ver esas cosas.

—Hm… no puedo negar que tienes razón.

—Bueno —dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo, gesto al que Fate se había acostumbrado con los años, aunque cada vez le resultaba más embarazoso que lo hiciera delante de otros—, no dejes que eso te preocupe, ya tienes bastantes cosas en mente como para sumarle algo más.

Fate sonrió, Signum tenía razón, ya nada podía hacer por algo que había ocurrido en el remoto pasado, y de momento, era cierto que era suficiente con lo que tenía entre manos, la misión por un lado y Nanoha y su pendiente conversación por otro. Lo mejor era centrarse en lo primero y meditar de cuando en cuando en lo segundo, aunque a veces la pelirroja asaltase sus pensamientos sin previo aviso.

Una vez descansados, volvieron a ponerse en marcha, las horas se sucedían sin que apenas fuesen conscientes allí abajo, sin luz del día que les advirtiera del paso del tiempo. Puede que llevasen volando unas cuatro horas cuando oyeron los ecos de unos golpes reverberar en las paredes; se detuvieron cautelosos y Signum y Fate se adelantaron para evaluar la situación. Al fondo de un ancho corredor vislumbraron cierta claridad, con sigilo y precaución, una vez llegaron al umbral de una puerta de metal desmoronada, se asomaron a lo que era una enorme estancia, sus dimensiones se perdían a lo alto y a lo ancho, pero sus ojos enseguida se vieron atraídos por los fanales de luz verdosa ubicados no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban. Allí pudieron ver a un grupo de cuatro hombres y tres mujeres afanarse con picos y palas sobre el suelo, al parecer cavaban buscando algo y a juzgar por el número de agujeros que podían ver desde su posición, llevaban días haciéndolo. Era una suerte que aún no hubiesen dado con lo que buscaban.

A ninguna de las dos les cabía la menor duda de que eran gente al margen de la ley, no vestían las ropas acostumbradas de las distintas empresas y organizaciones reconocidas por la TSAB y que tenían permiso para estudiar yacimientos arqueológicos y tampoco pertenecían al Bureau, así pues eran los criminales que llevaban cuatro largos días buscando. Intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron junto al resto de su unidad, era el momento de preparar un plan de acción.

Todo se solucionó muy rápido, cogidos por sorpresa, el grupo de excavadores ilegales apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar sus armas o dispositivos para hacerles frente, además, les superaban en número y pronto estuvieron todos atados con ligaduras mágicas y sentados en el suelo a la luz de sus verdosas lámparas. Les interrogaron allí mismo sobre lo que andaban buscando, al principio ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar, pero cuando la voz de Signum se volvió cortante y amenazadora, la mayoría se lo pensó mejor y comenzaron a contarlo todo. Al parecer creían que en aquellas ruinas, que supuestamente databan de la época de Al-Hazard, se podía encontrar alguna clase de Lost Logia desconocida y sin catalogar por la TSAB; las mediciones de energía que habían captado con sus aparatos así parecían corroborarlo, sin embargo, llevaban casi una semana excavando y no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Aunque eso no era para sorprenderse, dado el tamaño de aquel lugar, bien podrían pasarse la vida haciendo agujeros y no haber horadado ni la mitad de la estancia. Al final, un grupo de magos se los llevó de vuelta al exterior, mientras Fate y Signum con el resto hacían un rápido reconocimiento del lugar.

—Creo que deberíamos dar informe de este sitio y que sea el Bureau el que se ocupe de él —comentó Fate.

—Sí, es imposible que podamos dar con nada nosotros solos, esto es enorme —asintió Signum—. Lo más probable es que envíen a un equipo de investigación, seguro que un buen puñado de arqueólogos se ofrece voluntario para venir aquí.

Tras recorrer la zona iluminada por las lámparas, decidieron seguir a los que ya se habían marchado e ir en busca de la salida, pues aún les esperaba un largo camino hasta la superficie, aunque una vez estuvieran fuera, enseguida serían teleportados a la astronave y estarían por fin rumbo a la Oficina Principal y un poco más tarde a casa. Por fin el final de aquella misión se presentaba claro ante sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la nave en el mundo que dejaban atrás era noche cerrada, seguramente faltaban varias horas aún para el amanecer; aunque Fate se moría por echarse a dormir, aún tenía que escribir su informe, pues debería entregarlo tanto al capitán como a sus oficiales superiores al día siguiente, además, también había otras dos cosas que quería hacer antes de acostarse las escasas cuatro horas que le iban a permitir dormir. La llamó sin saber muy bien qué hora sería en Uminari, pero si la despertaba ya se disculparía, sin embargo nadie contestó al teléfono, le pareció extraño, probó dos veces más y finalmente se dio por vencida, a lo mejor estaba en clase, aunque lo dudaba mucho, lo más seguro es que fuese casi de noche allí. No le dio mucha más importancia y llamó a su madre para decirle que todo había salido bien y que ya estaban de vuelta.

Los ojos se le cerraban sobre el teclado y más de una vez tuvo que reescribir alguna frase sin sentido, por eso cuando la pantalla de comunicación se abrió con un sonoro _bip_, pegó un pequeño respingo. Al ver el nombre de quién la llamaba, una ancha sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Aceptó la llamada.

—Hola, Nanoha —saludó, de repente el sueño parecía olvidado.

—Hola, Fate-chan. He visto varias llamadas perdidas tuyas, lo siento, me dejé el móvil en casa.

—No pasa nada. ¿Dónde has estado?

—En la Oficina Principal, tenía papeleo que resolver —la oyó exhalar un quedo suspiro de resignación que la hizo sonreír—. Acabo de llegar.

—¿Y has estado allí hasta tan tarde?

—Sí, fui a visitar a Yûno-kun y las horas se me fueron sin darme cuenta —parecía contenta por haber pasado la tarde con su amigo y Fate sintió una punzada de celos, nunca hasta ahora había considerado al director de la Biblioteca Infinita como un rival, pero de repente era consciente de que él y Nanoha se conocían desde casi el mismo tiempo que ellas y que siempre habían estado muy unidos; Yûno le había ensañado todo lo referente a la magia a Nanoha y cada vez que ella iba la Oficina Principal pasaba a visitarlo. Y luego estaban los comentarios que hacía la gente que les conocía, como Amy, sobre cuándo se iban a decidir a salir juntos y cosas por el estilo. Por unos angustiosos segundos Fate temió que Nanoha prefiriese estar con aquel joven amable y simpático porque eso sería lo más natural a ojos de esa misma gente.

—Fate-chan, te has quedado callada… ¿pasa algo?

—N… no —trató de serenarse, aquello sólo eran suposiciones nada más, dudas insidiosas que desechó, más o menos, recordando que hasta ahora los labios de Nanoha eran suyos; tomó aire y decidió echarle valor—. La misión ya ha terminado y ahora mismo estamos volviendo a la Oficina Principal, una vez entregue mi informe podré volver a casa y… y me preguntaba ¿si querrías venir a pasar el fin de semana conmigo?, mi madre y Arf se van mañana a Mid-Childa, a ver a los gemelos, pero yo necesito descansar y… bueno… si vienes podría compensarte lo del miércoles y… —se estaba quedando sin palabras y sin aire, había soltado todo aquello casi sin respirar, porque si se paraba un segundo a pensarlo no se atrevería a hacerlo.

—Iré —espetó Nanoha al otro lado de la línea—. Iré, Fate-chan. —No dudó ni un segundo de que en la voz de su amiga había verdadera emoción.

—Genial —sonrió aliviada—. Seguramente esté allí por la tarde, pero te llamaré cuando llegué a casa.

—De acuerdo. Ah, no se me olvida lo que te prometí, te llevaré el dulce que más te gusta de nuestra cafetería.

—Y un buen montón de apuntes —bromeó, ahora que era un hecho que se verían al día siguiente y que podrían disfrutar de tres días juntas, se sentía mucho mejor, que no tranquila, porque los nervios ante aquel encuentro estaban muy presentes.

—Eso también —la oyó reír—. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero debes estar agotada, te lo noto en la voz, y mi madre me está llamando para cenar.

Fate tampoco quería cortar la comunicación ahora que podían hablar tranquilamente, sin las prisas o la presión de la misión, pero era cierto que estaba que se caía de sueño y además aún quedaba el tema de acabar el informe; así que se despidió de Nanoha con la promesa de verse al día siguiente danzando en su mente y haciendo que su corazón latiese más rápido. Cerró la pantalla de comunicación y miró la otra donde las líneas del informe aguardaban a ser continuadas; decidió irse a dormir, pues entre la emoción por su encuentro con Nanoha y el sueño que tenía se veía incapaz de escribir algo coherente. Apagó el terminal y le pidió a Baradiche que la despertará dentro de cuatro horas, terminaría el informe después de descansar. Se echó en la litera y apenas tardó dos minutos en quedarse dormida, sabiendo que sus sueños girarían en torno a una única persona.


	6. Viernes

**Viernes**

Aquella mañana se levantó dando un salto de la cama, ni siquiera hizo falta que Raising Heart la despertara, y eso que los nervios por el encuentro de la tarde le habían hecho difícil dormirse la noche anterior. Aunque volvería a casa después de clase, dejó ya preparada la bolsa con ropa que se llevaría a casa de Fate, así la tendría lista para salir en el momento en que su amiga la llamase para decirle que ya estaba de vuelta. Bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si que pareces animada hoy —le dijo su madre.

—Hm. Ah, Fate-chan me ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa, Lindy-san y Arf se van fuera, así que iré a hacerle compañía, ¿puedo, verdad?

—Claro, pero si os hace falta algo, no dudéis en llamar.

—Dudo que lo vayan a hacer… ¡Auch!

—¿Qué pasa Miyuki?

—Nada, oka-san, que me he dado con la pata de la mesa sin darme cuenta —contestó su hermana, mientras se frotaba la espinilla donde Nanoha le acababa de propinar una patada, de verdad que su hermana tenía una lengua muy larga.

—Ah, Nanoha, no os paséis todo los días viendo películas o jugando videojuegos, tenéis que estudiar.

—Sí, oka-san, le voy a llevar todos los apuntes de esta semana a Fate-chan, he estado cogiendo notas para ella también.

Ya en el instituto, después de haber aguantado alguna que otra broma de Hayate y Arisa respecto a sus planes para el fin de semana, las horas parecieron hacérsele interminablemente largas; estaba impaciente porque llegara la tarde y encontrarse por fin con Fate, había tantas cosas de las que hablar, finalmente, estaba segura, aclararían la situación entre ambas y terminarían por definir el tipo de relación que querían tener. El que Fate la hubiese invitado aquellos tres días a su casa era sin duda esperanzador, no concebía que las cosas fueran a ir mal, porque sencillamente no permitiría que eso ocurriese. La quería y de una forma que iba mucho más allá de la amistad o los lazos fraternales, se lo diría, se lo haría saber de todas las maneras posibles y después escucharía lo que ella tuviera que decir al respecto. Pero incluso teniendo toda aquella determinación, seguía estando nerviosa, como si de repente, en vez de a su mejor amiga fuese a ver una total desconocida, aunque era algo normal, pensó, porque estaba a punto de poner en palabras aquellos sentimientos que desde hacía semanas se agitaban en su interior, de confesarle a Fate lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que deseaba estar cada momento del día con ella, de entregarle sin reserva alguna todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. El vértigo y el miedo estaban ahí también, pero podía hacerles frente, lo haría.

Por fin las clases tocaron a su fin, se despidió de sus amigas antes de volver a casa, aunque primero quería ir al Midoriya a por el dulce que le había prometido a Fate.

—¿A ver que vais a hacer? —bromeó Arisa—. Que tres días a solas dan para mucho.

—Hablar, Arisa-chan, eso es lo que vamos a hacer —le contestó. Bueno, era cierto, el primer paso si quería que todo lo demás llegara era precisamente hablar.

—Ya, ya —rió Hayate—. Buena suerte, Nanoha-chan. Y recuerda que Fate-chan es el tipo de persona a la que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, así que no la presiones.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Pues claro que sabía cómo era Fate, mejor que nadie, y por supuesto que no iba a presionarla, de verdad, Hayate tenía unas ideas.

—Ja ne, Nanoha-chan.

—Ja ne, Suzuka-chan, nos vemos el lunes.

—Ja ne.

Fue andando hasta la cafetería, durante el trayecto miró varias veces el móvil para comprobar que seguía encendido y con cobertura, pero aún no había llamada alguna de Fate, bueno, se dijo, aún era pronto, lo más seguro es que llegase en torno a las siete, ocho de la tarde. Suspiró, las horas se le iban a hacer eternas.

Ya en la cafetería, le pidió a su padre dos pedazos del pastel de chocolate y crema que tanto le gustaba a Fate y se fue para casa. Allí se cambió el uniforme por una ropa más cómoda y se puso a ver la tele mientras esperaba que el teléfono sonase. Estaba sola, su madre seguía en la cafetería y Miyuki se habría quedado a tomar algo con los compañeros de la facultad.

A eso de las siete y media el móvil comenzó a sonar, era Fate, el pulsó se le aceleró al oírla decirle que ya estaba en casa y que la estaba esperando. Antes de colgar le aseguró que estaría allí en cinco minutos, menos mal que vivían cerca. Subió a su cuarto a por la bolsa y Raising Heart, esperaba que no hubiese ninguna emergencia, pero era mejor tener el dispositivo a mano por si acaso. Cogió la joya inteligente con unas manos temblorosas.

—Are you nervous, master?

—Un poco, sí.

—Why? We´ll have a fight?

—No exactamente. No es nada, Raising Heart, sólo vamos a casa de Fate-chan.

—Ok, master.

Tras coger la bolsa con la ropa y salir de casa, enfiló hacia los edificios donde vivía su amiga, no echó a correr, pero iba a un paso bastante rápido. Empezaba a notar cierta ansiedad y a no saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar cuando estuviesen las dos frente a frente. Bueno, pensó, se dejaría llevar por la situación, si se ponía a darle muchas vueltas sería peor. Llegó ante la puerta de la casa de Fate. Tomó aire y llamó.

—Hola, Nanoha —le saludó Fate al abrir la puerta, vestía una camiseta clara y ancha de manga larga y unos pantalones negros y cortos. Por unos segundos se quedó clavada en el sitio, su mirada atrapada en aquellos ojos carmesí que la observaban alegres y emocionados.

—Hola, Fate-chan —articuló por fin y dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa—, perdón por la molestia.

—Bienvenida —sonrió ella.

—Mmm, más bien tendría que decirte yo eso, tú eres la que ha estado fuera estos días.

Ambas se echaron a reír, mientas entraban al salón.

—Dame si quieres la bolsa y la subo al cuarto —se ofreció Fate, pero Nanoha ya no pudo aguantase más, tenerla tan cerca después de tantos días de ausencia hizo que se moviera casi por impulso.

Dejó caer la bolsa y rodeó el cuello de Fate con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí, ella no opuso resistencia alguna y pudo notar la sonrisa en sus labios cuando se besaron.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró cuando se separaron.

—Yo también —Fate la abrazó y durante casi un minuto permanecieron así—. Te he echado de menos más que nunca.

Cuando Fate liberó el abrazo, Nanoha vio sus mejillas encendidas, sin decir otra cosa, cogió su bolsa del suelo y se fue a dejarla al cuarto, necesitaban hablar, pero también era consciente de que necesitaban tiempo para centrarse, para encarar las cosas que debían decirse con calma, además, no había prisa, tenían dos días por delante. No debían forzar las cosas y por el momento le bastaba con estar allí con ella.

—Oye, Fate-chan —le dijo desde las escaleras—, ¿quieres que prepare la cena? Seguro que estás cansada después del viaje.

—Vale —contestó ella mientras bajaba—, iré poniendo la mesa, he pensado que podríamos cenar viendo una peli en el salón.

—De acuerdo. Ah, mira —le mostró las dos piezas de pastel que traía consigo, le encantó ver cómo los ojos de Fate se iluminaban—. Pero son para el postre.

Mientras preparaban todo para cenar, Fate le contó cómo había ido su misión, las largas horas de búsqueda, el desierto y los túneles interminables y cómo finalmente habían encontrado a los criminales y les habían detenido. Nanoha se alegraba de que no hubiese resultado herida, esa era siempre la mayor de sus preocupaciones cuando estaba de misión, igual que sabía que para Fate era lo mismo cuando era ella quien tenía que irse a algún trabajo o llamada de emergencia.

Nanoha aprovechó también para contarle cosas sobre la semana en el instituto, Fate encajó con vergüenza y algo de sorpresa el que sus tres amigas supiesen lo que habían estado haciendo las dos últimas semanas, pero en cierto modo también parecía aliviada, como si el que Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka estuviesen al tanto de la situación y les apoyarán le quitase un peso de encima.

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa —comentó Fate cuando se sentaron a cenar, en el reproductor de DVD ya había una película, una de acción, de esas que les gustaban a ambas.

—Gracias —Nanoha descubrió en ese momento que el que la chica que te gusta alabase la comida que has hecho para ella producía una sensación muy agradable.

—Itadakimasu! —dijeron las dos a coro y atacaron la cena.

Durante un rato comieron en silencio, viendo la película y disfrutando de la cercanía de la otra, pero Nanoha sentía cada vez más la necesidad de hablar, de empezar esa conversación que tanto había temido esos días, tenía que probar suerte y ver si Fate estaba también por la labor.

—Fate-chan… —se volvió hacia ella y se encontró una visión inesperada.

Fate se había quedado dormida sobre su cena, Nanoha, sonriendo ante aquella imagen tan adorable, se quedó mirándola unos segundos; tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mientras que con la otra todavía sostenía los palillos junto al plato, su respiración era acompasada y profunda y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Nanoha se estremeció, aquellos labios estaban pidiendo a gritos ser besados, pero le daba lástima despertarla todavía, aunque si seguía durmiendo en esa posición, sentada con las piernas cruzadas bajo la mesa y la espalda sin llegarse a apoyar en el sofá, le iba a doler todo. Finalmente, pero no sin antes sacarle una foto con su móvil, esas cosas hay que guardarlas para el recuerdo, decidió despertarla para decirle que se fuera a la cama, era evidente que seguía agotada y que le faltaban horas de sueño. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios mientras decía su nombre. Fate parpadeó algo desorientada.

—Te has quedado dormida —le dijo Nanoha.

—Mmm…, lo siento —se disculpó con las mejillas arreboladas.

—No pasa nada. Creo que deberías irte a acostar.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por mí, necesitas descansar y dormir bien, esa misión ha sido agotadora.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa? Después de que te hecho venir, te voy a dejar sola…

—De verdad, no hay problema, terminaré de ver la peli y recogeré todo.

—Está bien —aceptó al fin Fate, levantándose—. Ah, el baño está preparado por si quieres usarlo antes de irte a la cama

—Vale. Espera, voy contigo, que vas medio zombie y no quiero que te caigas por las escaleras.

—Mou… —pero fue una queja débil, seguramente porque quería que la acompañara hasta el cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación, Fate se metió en la cama, seguía teniendo las mejillas ruborizadas y parecía discutir algo consigo misma a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

—Si… si quieres —dijo por fin—, puedes dormir conmigo, no hace falta que saques el futon de invitados…

Aaah, suspiró mentalmente Nanoha, qué expresión más adorable, le encantaba aquella parte tan tímida de Fate, siempre le daban ganas de abrazarla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le contestó—. Y ahora, buenas noches, bella durmiente.

Se inclinó y le dio un profundo beso, que provocó que una de las manos de Fate tomase su cuello y la atrajera más hacia sí.

—Buenas noches, Nanoha —dijo cuando sus labios se separaron—. Mañana…, mañana hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mañana.

Salió del cuarto apagando la luz, sabía que Fate no tardaría ni dos minutos en volver a quedarse dormida. Terminó de cenar y recogió las cosas, en el fondo se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero comprendía que hablar con una chica que se dormía encima de su cena no era la mejor de las ideas, era preferible dejarlo para el día siguiente. Cuando acabó de ver la película, se dio una ducha rápida, hubiese preferido darse un baño con Fate… Oh, ese era un pensamiento peligroso, algo que todavía debía esperar, aunque se habían bañado muchas veces juntas, en aquel momento no estaba segura de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se encontraba a solas en una misma habitación con Fate y ella desnudas… Definitivamente era mejor dejar esa línea de pensamientos o iba a acabar teniendo una hemorragia nasal como ocurría en los mangas.

Tras leer un rato, decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir, subió al piso de arriba y entró en el cuarto de Fate sin hacer ruido, podía oírla respirar, estaba profundamente dormida. Por unos segundos vaciló en echarse o no junto a ella, pero al final pudieron las ganas de compartir, aunque fuese inocentemente, la misma cama. Se acercó, en la penumbra pudo ver que Fate dormía de costado, hecha un ovillo y pegada casi completamente a la pared, como si en su sueño supiese que ella acabaría aceptando su proposición de dormir juntas. Nanoha se metió en la cama y se tumbó de lado, mirando a Fate, apenas unos centímetros las separaban. Casi sin darse cuenta, alargó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, la acarició suavemente, hasta que en los labios de Fate se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Mañana hablaremos —le susurró muy bajito, al tiempo que retiraba su mano. Y sin dejar de mirar a la chica a la que tanto había echado de menos esos días, aquella a la que quería dejar de llamar sólo su amiga, se durmió.


	7. Sábado

**Sábado**

Se despertó al sentir la luz del día sobre su rostro, penetrando sus párpados cerrados, se giró en la cama, buscando evitar la claridad, pero fue en vano, al final entre abrió los ojos; parecía que la mañana ya estaba muy avanzada, se sentó en la cama, bostezando, tratando de despejar los últimos retazos del sueño.

—Fate-chan, si que te cuesta trabajo despertarte…

La voz de Nanoha, que la miraba sonriente apoyada en el marco de la puerta, terminó de espabilarla.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —le preguntó sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba.

—Lo suficiente para ver lo dormilona que eres —rió Nanoha; a juzgar por la ropa de andar por casa que ya llevaba puesta, debía hacer rato que se había levantado.

—Mou… —se quejó, aunque no sabía qué le molestaba más, si el que su amiga se burlara de ella o el que la situación no fuese al revés y haber sido ella la que hubiese visto dormir a Nanoha—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó estirándose.

—Casi medio día, has dormido más de doce horas seguidas.

—Mmm…, creo que podría seguir durmiendo unas cuantas más —dijo mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el colchón.

—Oh, vaya, vaya, no sabía que fueras tan perezosa —sintió más que vio cómo Nanoha se acercaba—. ¿Ni siquiera quieres desayunar? —Se sentó a la cabecera de la cama y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—No tengo hambre.

—Entonces, a levantarse —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Venga, Fate-chan, que hay mucho que hacer.

Cogió una de sus manos y empezó a tirar de ella, para sacarla de la cama, pero Fate decidió resistirse un poco, el juego era divertido.

—Es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer…

—No es verdad, tienes un montón de notas y apuntes que mirar, has faltado toda la semana a clase.

—Puedo hacerlo mañana…

—No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy, ya sabes. —Nanoha seguía tironeando de su brazo, ahora con algo más de insistencia.

—Pero no me apetece…

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Esto… —Tiró con fuerza de la mano de Nanoha, aprovechando que ella había parado un momento en su intento por levantarla, la pelirroja no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó hacia la cama, apoyando las manos en el colchón quedó justo sobre ella. Fate no le dio un segundo y envolviendo su cuello con los brazos, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla; los brazos de Nanoha acabaron cediendo y su cuerpo chocó con el suyo.

—¿Y esto ya tan pronto? —preguntó cuando se separaron apenas unos centímetros para tomar aire.

Fate se permitió perderse unos segundos en su mirada, en aquellos ojos azules que parecían capaces de beberse su ser, las manos jugueteaban con el pelo de Nanoha, enredándose en él, por un momento lamentó que la sábana hubiese quedado atrapada entre ambas.

—No lo sé… —respondió—. Sólo me dejé llevar… —volvió a besarla, esta vez un roce suave, fugaz, una de sus manos acarició su mejilla sonrojada, creyó sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho—. Hay algo que quiero decirte…

—Yo también… Todos estos días en los que no has estado, es lo único en lo que he pensado, en las cosas que quiero decirte y… y preguntarte.

—Nanoha… yo… yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta; se miraron sin saber qué hacer, si seguir con lo que estaban haciendo o ir a ver quién llamaba. Esperaron, si no volvían a insistir, lo dejarían pasar, sin embargo, el timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente.

—_Vamos, sabemos que estáis en casa, así que abrirnos de una vez_ —la voz mental de Hayate les llegó con total claridad.

Nanoha apoyó la cabeza en su hombro un segundo, suspirando, y finalmente se levantó con una expresión resignada en el rostro.

—Iré a abrir… Luego puede que las mate, pero primero seré educada —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

—Procura que no se enteren los vecinos, no quiero acabar en la cárcel tan joven —siguió con la broma Fate, al tiempo que se levantaba y buscaba la ropa para vestirse.

—No prometo nada —rió Nanoha, saliendo por la puerta.

Fate dejó escapar un largo, largo suspiro, sus amigas no podían haber sido más inoportunas, justo cuando estaban a punto de hablar, de sincerarse la una con la otra, tenían que venir a molestarlas… De repente, una sospecha pasó por su mente, pero prefirió desecharla, no creía que hubiesen ido sólo para cortarles el rollo de aquella manera… O tal vez sí, tenía que reconocer que Hayate y Arisa tenían unas mentes muy retorcidas y a Suzuka siempre acababan arrastrándola.

—Baradiche…

—Yes, sir.

—¿Utilizar el Plasma Lancer con las amigas no está bien, verdad?

—¿Sir?

—Nada, no he dicho nada.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, hacer la cama y recoger su cuarto, podía oír las voces que venían del piso de abajo; Nanoha no había cumplido su amenaza, pero a juzgar por el tono de voz de su amiga, le estaba reprochando algo a las otras. Se permitió una sonrisa, hacer enfadar a Nanoha no era fácil, así que, que estuviera así por la interrupción de las otras le hacía sentir una agradable sensación que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando bajó al salón, encontró a las cuatro sentadas y charlando, parecía que a Nanoha se le había pasado ya en gran parte el mosqueo, aunque aún tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Oh, así que por fin se deja ver la anfitriona —dijo Hayate.

—Hola —saludó—. Disculpad, pero es que me acabó de levantar. —Quizás decir eso no fue buena idea.

—Ah, ¿así que Nanoha no te ha dejado dormir en toda la noche? —inquirió divertida Arisa.

Fate sintió arder sus mejillas y eso que no tenía razones para sentirse culpable.

—Fate-chan estaba cansada, llegó ayer de misión —explicó Nanoha en su lugar—, se ha pasado la noche durmiendo como un lirón.

—Mou, Nanoha… —tampoco hacía falta ser tan específicos.

—Parece que lo dices con pena —terció Hayate.

—Etto…, traeré algo para tomar —intervino Fate antes de que la pelirroja saltase sobre la castaña con intenciones homicidas.

—Yo te ayudo, Fate-chan —se ofreció Suzuka.

—Ne, ¿y por qué habéis venido? —oyó que preguntaba Nanoha.

—Bueno, no os íbamos a dejar solas y _aburridas_ todo el sábado, ¿no? —Hayate y sus frases de doble sentido, qué día les esperaba, suspiró Fate.

—Además —intervino Suzuka a su lado—, pensamos que os vendría bien una mano para que Fate-chan se pusiese al día con las cosas de clase.

—Eso también —rió Hayate.

—Gracias —dijo Fate, mientras con ayuda de las demás, dejaba sobre la mesa refrescos y aperitivos varios.

—No teníais que haberos molestado, yo la iba ayudar.

—Sí, Nanoha, ya sabemos cómo la…

—Si quieres seguir con vida, no terminarás esa frase, Arisa-chan —Fate vio brillar peligrosamente los ojos azules.

—Es… está bien —reculó Arisa—. Ejem… ¿qué tal si nos ponemos con esos apuntes?

Pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana y gran parte de la tarde ayudándole con lo que habían ido viendo en clase los días que había faltado, entre todas le explicaron aquello que le resultaba más complicado de entender e incluso le copiaron algunas notas, para quitarle parte del pesado trabajo de pasar apuntes. Las horas se fueron entre risas y bromas; Fate lo estaba pasando bien, después de tantos días en aquel mundo desierto, estar de vuelta con sus amigas de aquella manera era algo que agradecía sinceramente. Sin embargo, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Nanoha, no podía evitar desear que las otras no estuvieran allí, quería volver a estar a solas con ella, como esa mañana, cuando había estado a punto de decirle lo mucho que la quería, cuando había estado dispuesta a no dejarla marchar de su cuarto, a no liberarla de su abrazo.

—Fate-chan, vuelve a la tierra —dijo Hayate a su lado, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—Ah… —ciertamente, se había quedado mirando embobada a Nanoha demasiado tiempo, lo suficiente para que a las demás no se les hubiese pasado por alto.

—Mmm…, llevamos todo el día aquí dentro, ¿qué os parece si vamos a cenar algo fuera? Son más de las ocho y necesito tomar el aire —sugirió Hayate.

Fate no quería salir, de hecho no le importaba que las demás se fueran, mientras Nanoha se quedase allí con ella, pero sabía que acabaría aceptando el plan de la castaña, ya Arisa y Suzuka habían dado el visto bueno y Nanoha parecía esperar su decisión; bueno, pensó, si no quería aguantar de por vida sus bromas por haberse negado a salir aquella tarde, era mejor aceptar, ya habría tiempo para estar a solas más tarde, al menos eso esperaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

La noche primaveral era cálida y realmente agradable, invitaba a salir; fueron a cenar a uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida del centro de la ciudad y ya de paso dieron un divertido paseo, parándose en algunos de los recreativos que más les gustaban. No sabía si era de manera inconsciente, pero Nanoha y ella acabaron yendo todo el tiempo la una al lado de la otra, muchas veces, para señalarse algo se cogían de la mano, a Fate le encantaba la calidez que sentía entonces, y por unos segundos se olvidaba de todo lo demás, como si todo su mundo se redujera a una única persona; quería abrazarla y besarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, de lanzarse, recordaba que no estaban solas, que no sólo sus amigas, sino un montón de gente las rodeaba y eso hacía que se volviese excesivamente tímida, nunca había tenido facilidad para expresar su afecto en público, ya le costaba hacerlo en privado, con gente alrededor era mil veces peor. Sin embargo, a Nanoha parecía no importarle, cuando la veía retroceder, le sonría, como diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que entendía lo que ocurría. Fate apretaba su mano entonces, agradeciéndole su compresión y prometiéndole en silencio que aquella noche, cuando volvieran a estar solas la compensaría por todo aquello.

—Aaaah —suspiró Arisa cuando salieron del restaurante—, estoy llena. Aunque me he quedado con ganas de postre.

—Jaja, Arisa-chan siempre igual —rió Suzuka.

—¿Os apetecen unos helados? Hay por aquí cerca una heladería muy buena —sugirió Hayate.

Fate tomó aire, era momento de echarle valor, aquella iba a ser la última noche que pasase con Nanoha a solas antes de que acabase el fin de semana y sabía quién en cuánto tiempo, así que tomó la mano de la pelirroja y parándose, se volvió a las demás.

—Nosotras nos volvemos para casa ya.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que ya os hemos molestado bastante.

—No… no es eso, Hayate —negó nerviosa.

—Baka, no ves que sólo te está tomando el pelo —dijo Arisa.

—Sí, sólo bromeaba, Fate-chan. Además, supongo que tendréis cosas de las que hablar las dos —les guiñó un ojo a ambas.

—Ya nos veremos el lunes, así que pasároslo bien lo que queda de finde… Seguro que sí os lo pasáis bien.

—Arisa-chan…

—Gomen, Nanoha, es que no puedo resistirme.

—Bueno, os dejamos iros. Ja ne.

—Ja ne.

De vuelta a su casa caminaron en silencio, como si ambas estuviesen retrasando el momento de comenzar a hablar, con lo fácil que había sido por la mañana, pensó Fate, y ahora parecían incapaces de dar ese primer paso. Miró a Nanoha, ésta caminaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto por delante de ellas, decidió coger su mano, estaba temblando, ¿era posible que estuviese tan nerviosa como ella? La volvió a mirar y esta vez se encontró con sus ojos, una sonrisa bailaba en su mirada y en sus labios.

—Estaba pensando que en tu casa nosotras también tenemos algo de postre —dijo.

Por un momento Fate no supo a qué se refería exactamente, aunque se le pasaron algunas cosas sin sentido por la cabeza que le provocaron un más que notable sonrojo y consiguieron hacer reír a su amiga.

—Me refiero a los trozos de pastel que traje ayer —aclaró Nanoha—, como te quedaste dormida, los dejé para comerlos hoy juntas.

—Ah, eso…

—En serio, ¿en qué pensabas?

—En na… nada.

—Mmm… Pues el color de tu cara no dice eso —dijo mientras le pinchaba una mejilla con el dedo—. ¿No me lo vas a decir?

Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, se moriría de la vergüenza con tan solo pensar en decírselo. De repente, se vio envuelta por los brazos de Nanoha.

—Adoro esa timidez tuya —le susurró al oído—. Venga, vamos, ya casi hemos llegado.

Deshizo el abrazo y tiró de ella, Fate aún estaba en estado de trance, ¿qué le había dicho?, ¿que adoraba qué de ella? Por un momento pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Puede que las cosas no estuvieran yendo tan mal después de todo, parecía que volvían a encontrarse a gusto, poco a poco los nervios iban sucumbiendo bajo otros sentimientos.

Una vez en casa, Nanoha fue directamente a la nevera, mientras ella preparaba un par de platos y cucharas, y de paso se armaba de valor para comenzar aquella conversación pendiente. Pensó en un montón de formas para empezar, pero cuando por fin se sentó frente a Nanoha en la mesa de la cocina, sintió que todas y cada una de las palabras que se le habían ocurrido se esfumaban de su mente.

—Sabes una cosa, Fate-chan —dijo Nanoha mientras jugueteaba con su pedazo de pastel—, he estado deseando que llegase este momento todo el día, bueno, desde que Hayate-chan y las demás llegaron esta mañana, quería que nos quedásemos a solas para poder decirte las cosas que siento aquí —se llevó una mano al pecho y la miró directamente a los ojos, Fate apenas se atrevía a respirar, su pulsó se aceleró.

—No sé cuándo el cariño que siento por ti empezó a cambiar, no sé cuándo estar contigo a cada minuto del día, besarte o tan siquiera tocarte se convirtió en una necesidad para mí —las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave rubor—. Hace dos semanas comenzamos a ir un poco más lejos, a hacer cosas que las amigas no hacen, no sé… no sé qué significa todo eso para ti, pero para mí ha sido darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti, estos días que has estado fuera me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí, de que si no estás tu ausencia me duele, de que eres quien da luz a mis días y sentido a mi vida… Si sé que estás aquí esperándome, entonces sé que siempre regresaré, no importa qué, yo siempre volveré a tu lado… Porque… porque no es suficiente para mí ser sólo tu mejor amiga, yo quiero… Yo te quiero, Fate-chan, te amo con todo mi corazón, con todo lo que soy…

Por un momento creyó que el corazón se le iba a parar, tantos días queriendo escuchar aquellas palabras y ahora, ahora que las oía apenas era capaz de reaccionar, pero le bastó mirar aquellos ojos azules para encontrar su valor, para dar con sus propias palabras, aquellas que dictaban los sentimientos más fuertes y profundos.

—Yo también te quiero, Nanoha, te quiero de esa manera que va más allá de la amistad —dijo, mientras abandonaba su silla y se arrodillaba junto a ella, sus manos tomaron las suyas—. Durante los días que hemos estado separadas no he dejado de pensar en ti, de todo cuanto te quería decir, del miedo que tenía de hacerlo y descubrir que quizás tú no sentías lo mismo… No, déjame acabar —le pidió al verla tratar decir algo—. Siempre se me ha dado mal expresar mis sentimientos, mostrar afecto y temía no saber hacerlo llegado el momento. Pero me he dado cuenta de que al final sólo hay que dejar hablar al corazón.

"Esta mañana fue lo que hice, me dejé llevar… Ahora quiero hacerlo también, que nos dejemos llevar y que sean nuestros corazones los que hablen… —sonrió—. Sé lo cursi que suena todo esto, pero no sé decirlo mejor. Por eso… —la abrazó y continuó susurrando en su oído—… Eres la persona más importante para mí, de eso me di cuenta cuando hace unos años casi te pierdo, entonces no era consciente del tipo de amor que sentía por ti, pero ya lo sé y para mí no es suficiente sólo jugar, tontear, quiero más, lo quiero todo, porque soy egoísta y no quiero compartirte con nadie más. Yo te quiero, Nanoha, y sé que te querré siempre, no importa ni el tiempo ni la distancia que nos separen alguna vez…

Se apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos, la había sentido temblar entre sus brazos; en su mirada vio el reflejo de sus propios sentimientos, sintió sus manos tomar su rostro con suavidad y ella puso las suyas sobre las de Nanoha. Se sonrieron.

—Sigo teniendo miedo —mustió Nanoha.

—Yo también. —Pero era normal, pensó, porque a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían entre ellas y ya no habría marcha atrás. Arriesgaban mucho, pero era más lo que podían ganar. No se arrepentía—. ¿Quieres saber qué pensé antes, cuando veníamos camino a casa y me preguntaste?

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

—Te lo puedo mostrar —contestó irguiéndose y tomándola de la mano, no sabía de dónde había sacado aquel atrevimiento, pero ya no era momento de pensarse las cosas.

—¿Estás segura? —Nanoha se levantó y apretó su mano.

—Sí, si tú lo estás.

Nanoha asintió y como para reforzar su gesto, la besó en los labios, Fate se entregó a aquel beso, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y enredasen, que sus manos se deslizasen por el cuerpo de la otra, permitiendo que el deseo y la pasión contenidos guiaran sus pasos. Estaba segura, aquello era lo que quería, perderse poco a poco en el cuerpo de Nanoha, sentir que se fundía con ella, que no había ya distancia alguna que las separase, que cada jadeo, cada palabra entrecortada que decía eran sólo para ella, que ella era quién las provocaba. Se descubrieron poco a poco, con el miedo y la ansiedad de la primera vez en que la piel desnuda se encuentra, y recorrió aquel cuerpo con sus dedos y sus labios hasta que creyó conocérselo de memoria. Y dejó que Nanoha hiciese lo mismo con el suyo, mientras se estremecía bajo su tacto. Y sus bocas y sus manos volvían a encontrarse una y otra vez. El miedo desapareció dejando paso a sensaciones más abrumadoras que se desbordaban y eran recogidas por la otra. Y la noche envejeció sin que se dieran cuenta. Palabras de amor susurradas al oído. Brazos que envuelven en un estrecho abrazo. Y el latido agitado de dos corazones que vibran como uno solo.


	8. Domingo Fin

**Domingo**

Sentir su respiración contra la piel, su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo, el brazo que rodeaba su cintura como si no quisiera dejarla ir… Sensaciones en las que se perdió durante unos minutos. Sonrió feliz porque no fue un sueño, porque todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior fue real y se estremeció al recordar el tacto de sus labios sobre su piel, las caricias que recorrieron su cuerpo, los besos con los que marcó cada rincón de su ser… Se volvió despacio, para refugiarse en su cálido regazo y ella en su sueño la atrajo con su brazo, besó su frente y susurró su nombre. Y pensó que si el cielo existía, debía ser algo muy parecido a ese momento. Nanoha se durmió de nuevo, no había prisa y entre los brazos de Fate se estaba realmente bien.

Se volvió a despertar, ahora había más luz entrando por la ventana y unos ojos carmesí la observaban fijamente.

—Ohaio —dijo sonriéndole.

—Ohaio, Fate-chan —le dio un suave beso de buenos días y se apretó más contra ella, como si realmente no quisiese abandonar aquel lugar.

—Creo que podría quedarme así todo el día —le oyó decir a Fate.

—Hm.

—Aunque me temo que vamos a tener que levantarnos. —Notó como su ahora novia, y por un momento se deleitó con la palabra, se movía, preparándose para abandonar la cama.

—Fate-chan…

—¿Si?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. —Volvió a abrazarla, se besaron y al final se quedaron una rato más en la cama, a fin de cuentas los domingos existían para eso, para quedarse por la mañana en la cama, aunque nadie haya dicho nunca que sea sólo para dormir.

Fate se sentía flotar en una nube, despertarse y poder mirar a Nanoha dormir entre sus brazos había sido una más que agradable experiencia, algo que le gustaría repetir todos los días si pudiera. Ahora estaban en el salón, repasando unos últimos apuntes, sentadas muy cerca, jugueteando con las manos y robándose besos mutuamente. Lamentaba que en unas pocas horas Nanoha se tuviera que ir, pero volverían a verse al día siguiente y al siguiente, y ahora que todo estaba claro entre ellas ya no habría ni miedo, ni dudas, ni nervios.

—Ne, Fate-chan, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí.

—Mou, no mientas, estabas mirándome sin prestar atención.

—Gomen, ha sido sin querer, ¿me perdonas? —rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Lo sé, ¿funciona? —volvió a besarla.

—Sí. —El siguiente beso fue entre risas divertidas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tratando de concentrarse en terminar lo que tenían pendiente, aunque no les resultó fácil, cualquier excusa era buena para tomarse un pequeño descanso y dedicarse a _cosas_ más agradables. Nanoha se fue cuando su madre y Arf llegaron a casa, anocheciendo ya. Se despidieron en la puerta de su casa con la tranquilidad y la certeza de que al día siguiente volverían a encontrarse, ya se las ingeniarían para librarse de sus entrometidas amigas y pasar algún rato a solas.

—Se te ve muy feliz, Fate —le dijo su madre cuando volvió al interior de la casa—. ¿Ha pasado algo bueno estos días?

Fate sonrió inconscientemente, "algo bueno" se quedaba corto, pensó.

—Sí —contestó—. Tengo que contarte una cosa, oka-san…

Cuando llegó a casa y vio a sus padres sentados en el salón, decidió que era el momento de hablar con ellos, hasta ahora sólo había tenido un secreto con ellos y desde que la magia había dejado de serlo, nunca les había vuelto a ocultar nada que fuese importante en su vida, y Fate era una de las personas más importantes en ella. Sintiendo aún aquel extraño valor con el que finalmente había afrontado las cosas con su chica, se paró frente a sus a padres y tomó aire.

—¿Ocurre algo, Nanoha?

—Nada malo, oka-san. Sólo que tengo algo que contaros.

—¿Y bien?

—Mmm… —empezó sentirse nerviosa, pero había tomado una decisión y seguiría adelante—. Es respecto a Fate-chan… Ella y yo… Ella y yo…

—¿Fate y tú qué? —inquirió su padre divertido al ver su nerviosismo.

—Fate-chan y yo estamos saliendo… Pero como… como novias —soltó del tirón, esta vez no apartó la vista, sino que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las caras de sus padres.

Hay que decir que le hicieron _sufrir_ durante un largo minuto en que no dijeron nada, aunque la expresión de sus rostros fue variando de la sorpresa a la comprensión, al menos esperaba que fuese eso último. No aguantaba más aquel silencio, así que lo rompió ella misma.

—Sé que… las dos somos chicas y que a lo mejor pensáis que es raro, pero estamos muy seguras de lo que sentimos… Hemos hablado mucho estos días y…

—Tranquila, Nanoha, respira —le sonrió su padre—. Y siéntate un momento.

Hizo lo que le decía y tomó asiento frente a ellos.

—Así que todos estos días que has estado con ese humor cambiante, ha sido por Fate —comentó su madre—. Debí habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Oka-san? —tal vez la perspicacia de su madre no debería sorprenderla.

—Siempre te preocupas mucho cuando Fate está de misión, pero estos días ha sido algo distinto, no estaba muy segura de qué, pero podía notártelo —Momoko sonrió.

—Antes que nada, Nanoha, ni a tu madre ni a mí no es parece mal, o raro, que salgáis y mantengáis ese tipo de relación, no voy a negar que durante un tiempo pensé que saldrías con Yûno…

—¡Oto-san! —le interrumpió, ¿por qué tenía la gente aquella manía de liarla siempre con Yûno?—. Él es mi amigo, uno de los mejores, pero nada más. —Y era la verdad, Yûno le había dado todo su apoyo respecto a lo de Fate, habló con ella seriamente aquel día que se habían visto en la Oficina Principal, sin bromear y diciéndole que pasase lo que pasar podría contar con él.

—Bueno, Fate también es tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

—Pero es distinto.

—Jaja, ya lo sé —tras la carcajada, la expresión de su padre se tornó más seria—. Tu madre y yo apreciamos mucho a Fate, sabemos lo importante que ha sido para ti todos estos años, hemos visto cómo el cariño que había entre vosotras se hacía más grande y profundo cada día, por eso, de alguna forma, esto no nos sorprende tanto como puede que hayas imaginado. Pero queremos que estéis seguras, porque otra gente no os lo va a poner fácil, os mirarán y hablarán mal, sé que las dos sois fuertes, pero eso nos preocupa.

—Lo sabemos, oto-san, y estamos dispuestas a seguir adelante. Además, todo es más sencillo si la gente que de verdad importa nos apoya.

—¿Qué podíamos esperar? —sonrió su madre—. Nuestra Nanoha no es de las que se rinde fácilmente.

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces, ¿os parece bien?

—Sí. Y nos hace sentir orgullosos el que hayas decidido contárnoslo, sabemos que no ha debido ser algo fácil —dijo su madre.

Suspiró aliviada, aquel había sido un duro paso más, pero se alegraba enormemente de que sus padres lo hubiesen comprendido tan bien, que no hubiesen puesto el grito en el cielo o lamentado porque su hija pequeña se había enamorado otra chica. Se levantó para ir a su cuarto.

—Ah, Nanoha, quisiera hablar con Fate de algunas _cosas_, dile que se pase por casa un día de estos.

—Sí, oto-san. —Prefirió no preguntar de qué tipo de _cosas_ quería tratar su padre con Fate, algo le decía que eran de la clase que un padre le deja bien claras a la pareja de su hija, por un momento sintió preocupación por Fate—. Ah, ¿la dejarás entera, verdad?

—No te preocupes, cariño, procuraré que tu padre no se ponga muy duro —sonrió su madre divertida.

Pobre Fate, pensó, y mientras subía a su habitación se preguntó si Lindy también querría hablar de esas _cosas_ con ella.

De vuelta en su cuarto, como hacía una semana pensaba en cierta chica rubia de ojos carmesí, sin embargo ahora sus pensamientos no estaban teñidos de dudas o miedos, sino de todo cuanto se habían dicho aquel día y el día anterior, ya no había misterios para ella en la mirada de Fate. Después de aquella semana tan angustiosa, todo volvía a la calma…, más o menos, porque cada vez que pensaba en su novia, sentía como su corazón latía más rápido.

Estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando su móvil sonó.

—Moshi, moshi.

—Nanoha, ¿todavía no estabas durmiendo, no? —Sonrió pensando que últimamente aquellas llamadas nocturnas se estaban convirtiendo en una costumbre.

—Aún no. ¿Querías algo? ¿No tendrás otra misión, verdad?

—No, no. Mañana iré a clase. Es que… —podía verla sonrojándose en aquel silencio—… quería oír tu voz antes de irme a dormir y decirte que en casa ya saben lo nuestro. Oka-san y Arf se alegraron bastante por mí, eso fue lo que me dijeron. Aunque no me libré de un largo sermón sobre responsabilidad y algo sobre que somos muy jóvenes y no tenemos prisa… Cosas así.

—Yo también se lo he contado a mis padres. Han reaccionado casi igual. La verdad es que me han sorprendido un poco, parecía que en el fondo ya se lo esperaban.

—También tuve esa sensación con mi madre… Empiezo a pensar que las únicas que no nos dábamos cuenta de esto éramos nosotras… Es raro.

—Un poco sí —rió—. Pero las únicas que debían darse cuenta al final, éramos nosotras.

—Tienes razón. —La oyó suspirar—. Debo colgar ya, te veré mañana de camino a clase. Ya me estoy mentalizando para aguantar las bromas de Hayate y Arisa.

—Mmm, no nos dejaremos vencer. Ah, mi padre dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo…

—¿Crees que sobreviviré a esa charla?—preguntó Fate medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Espero que sí, pero si quieres, puedes llevar a Baradiche por si acaso.

Las risas de ambas llenaron la línea durante unos segundos.

—Lo pensaré. Ahora sí que tengo que colgar de verdad. Buenas noches, Nanoha, que duermas bien. Si estuviera ahí te daría un beso de buenas noches… entre otras cosas.

—Yo también. Que descanses, Fate-chan, buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Tras colgar, Nanoha se tumbó en la cama, definitivamente las cosas sólo podían ir para mejor, tras aquellos ocho días Fate y ella habían cambiado el matiz del lazó que las unía, dando el último paso se habían sincerado la una con la otra y hecho una promesa la noche anterior, que aún podía oír en el eco de sus recuerdos: "Nosotras estaremos siempre juntas".

**— ****FIN —**

**Nota de la Autora: **A los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado ^^, yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y cumpliendo el reto autoimpuesto de escribir un capítulo cada día :). Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews ^^, algunas han traído algún que otro cambio en los repasos de última hora ;)


End file.
